Growing Up
by RobertaMarie
Summary: The sequel to Life is Full of Surprises. The first chapter starts with Teddy graduating college. She and her son will eventually end up living in LA with Spencer while he's trying to get his music career up and going. They also have to face the fact that their child is growing up. I don't want to give too much away but I hope you will read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday May 26, 2018**

Today I am graduating college at Yale University. Last year I decided to switch back because I was just not feeling Denver. Spencer helped me pay for a babysitter while I am in school to watch Brendan. I have my own apartment but I do have a roommate, Desiree. She has been a great roommate. Spencer graduated from BIPA last year and lives in LA trying to build up his music career. I'm planning on moving to LA with Brendan to live with him when I graduate and hopefully find a job.

"Teddy, we need to go." Des said. "Oh don't you look cute. Doesn't mommy look cute Beanie?"

"Yes!"

"Well we are graduating and I do want to look my best!"

"I'm waiting." Des said.

I laughed. "You look gorgeous."

"Aw, you're so sweet. I can't wait until we are both living in LA. We will have so much fun!"

"We definitely will." I grabbed my two year olds hand. "Let's go."

We walked down and got into a taxi to our school. I told Spencer to meet me at the entrance of the graduation so he can take Brendan.

"Brendan you see daddy over there." I pointed over to him and he nodded. "Go run over to him. Dessie and I need to go get ready with the others."

"Kay mommy." He ran over and Des and I left.

"Tiddy, we did it!"

"Oh My God, stop calling me that!"

She laughed. "Not after that party, Tiddy Duncan."

"Fine Dessie Dicks." I said smirking.

She glared at me. "Fine I won't call you that anymore as long as you don't even mention that again."

_"Graduates, please get into position. We will be heading out shortly."_

"I'll see you after graduation." Des said.

"Good luck, don't fall with those big ass heels."

She smiled and walked away. "They make my legs look sexy."

Ten minutes later the graduation song started to play and we all headed out. I didn't graduate with honors this time but I'm okay with that because I knew I could have if I didn't have Brendan.

I was reflecting the past four years as I was listening to the speeches.

**4 Years Ago…**

_"Now Teddy, I have a full stock of condoms in this night stand. Just don't do anything in my bed and we should be good._

_"Des! We are not having sex."_

**1 ½ Months Later…**

_"Des I think... I think I might be pregnant."_

_"Teddy, I showed you where the condoms were and you didn't use them, shame!"_

**1 Month Later…**

_"I was thinking that we should get married, get eloped."_

_"Spencer, we're too young to get married."_

**Next Day…**

_"You're what?! You're getting eloped today?!"_

_"Yes, please, I need you to come because we need two people to be witnesses."_

It definitely has been a crazy four years. I thought college was supposed to be the best years of my life, the parties, being independent, being an adult. College was most certainly not fun but stressful from caring for a child to studying, I still don't know how I'm graduating.

It was time for the Dean to call up our names. My row stood up and we lined up. As soon as I knew it, it was my turn to walk up onto stage I took a deep breath before they called my name.

"Theodora Rebecca Duncan."

I smiled and walked up stage. I shook everyone's hand and I was given my diploma. I took a quick photo with the dean and walked down the stairs back to my seat. You did it Teddy; you are now officially an adult.

After graduation I found all of my college friends and hugged them _goodbye_ since this will probably be the last time I see them besides Des.

"I'm going to miss all you guys so much."

"We're going to miss you too and little Brendan. Hey where is he anyways?"

"With Spencer who is probably with my family maybe…"

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"I don't know but if I do, you guys will totally be invited!"

"Bridesmaids?"

"Of course!" I said.

"I call maid of honor!"

"Why talk about this now when she isn't even thinking about marriage or even getting engaged?" Des said. "Besides, I'll be maid of honor."

I rolled my eyes.

My phone started to vibrate showing I got a text from Spencer.

_S: Where are you?_

_T: Just meet me over by entrance. I'll be over there in a few._

"Okay, I need to go find my family but let's take one last photo of us all together like this." I said. I turned my phone's camera on and held it in front of us taking a couple of photos.

"You need to send me that." Bailey said.

"Yeah, me too." Ashlyn said.

"I will later. Bye." I hugged everyone once more. "And I'll see you at the apartment later, right Des?"

"Yeah, yeah."

It took me ten minutes, but I eventually found my family and Spencer and Brendan.

"Mommy!" My two-year old son yelled running over to me.

I placed my heels I wear carrying on the grass and picked up my son. "Hey Beanie."

"Congratulations Teddy, we are so proud of you." Both my parent's said. They both gave me a hug.

I was full of smiles. "Thanks. It was definitely challenging but I finally made it."

I placed Brendan back on the ground and Spencer walked over to me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

Spencer picked me up and spun me around. "Congrats baby."

"Thanks."

We took some photos together and then I headed back over to my apartment since my parents have a plane to catch. They left Charlie and Toby with Gabe, PJ, and Skylar which means nothing good could come out of that. Hopefully they will find two kids safe and sound when they get back.

"When are you guys going to move to LA?" Spencer asked.

I shrugged. "When do you want us to?"

"ASAP."

"Brendan, do you want to live with daddy?" I asked.

"I wanna live with mommy."

"But we're going to live all together as one nice happy family." Spencer said. "Won't that be fun?"

Brendan nodded.

"How's your music going?" I asked.

"It's going great and I'm currently recording music."

"What are the songs?"

"It's going to be a surprise."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone.

_D: Can you get some more boxes before you came back. I'll pay you back._

_T: Yeah, how many?_

_D: I don't know, just buy some._

"Are you going to be a nice boyfriend and help me pack?"

"If it means you will be living with me sooner. Let's get packing."

**SO THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO LIFE IS FULL OF SURPRISES. I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS FIRST CHAPTER AND THE STORY WILL GET BETTER. THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday June 1, 2018**

"Teddy, we need to get to the airport if we want to make our flight." Des said.

I stood in the living room leaning against the wall. "I know but I'm kinda scared."

"Of what?"

I shrugged. "Moving in with Spencer, I'm scared. Am I making the right decision? What if we don't work out?"

"Then you don't work out."

"Mommy, uppy." Brendan said.

I bent down and picked him up. "Let's go. Can you grab Brendan's suite case for me?"

"Yeah."

We headed down and got into the taxi and headed to the airport. It took us fifteen minutes to get through security. When we reached our gate, they were already loading the plane which was perfect timing for us. We were on the plane for eight hours before we landed.

"I'm tired, where the hell is Spencer." I've been waiting for twenty minutes and he's still not here."

"You know Teddy, it is rush hour; who am I kidding it's always rush hour in LA so he's probably stuck in traffic."

"Finally, there he is."

"Th-That's what he drives?" Des said totally speechless. "That car is like forty thousand or something."

"Apparently so."

"If that's what he drives then what kind of house does he live in?"

"I don't even know. I've never been here before but he does come from a rich ass family and he's becoming a singer so probably big and expensive. I'm pretty sure his parent's got him that car for graduating college."

"I wish I had his parents."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Oh there's my sister. I'll talk to you later."

I gave her a hug. "Bye."

Spencer got out of his car and walked over to me.

"I'm so happy you're here." He gave me a hug.

"Oh watch out, Brendan's sleeping."

"How long has he been sleeping for?"

"About an hour or so.'

"Here, I'll go put the luggage in the car and you go get in."

I nodded and place the sleeping the child in the car seat in the back seat and got in the front. Spencer got back in and we drove off. It took us about an hour and a half to get to Spencer's house because there was major traffic on the freeway.

"So this is home."

I stared at the house and then back at Spencer.

He started to laugh. "What."

"The house, it's big."

"This is what my job gets us."

I got out of the car and carried Brendan into the house.

"Do you like it?" Spencer asked placing our luggage on the floor.

"Yeah but is it toddler proof?"

"Toddler proof as in?"

"Electrical outlet plugged, stair gates, locks on cabinets and doors, etc." Spencer was quiet not saying anything. "I'm taking the silence as a no."

"Well you should have told me."

"Spencer it's a no brainer. Even the stupidest person would know to toddler proof a house. Don't you want our son to be safe because it doesn't seem like it?"

"Babe, don't even go there. I love him and want him to be safe. Toddler proofing just didn't cross my mind."

I sighed. "Where can I lay him down?"

"I'll show you, follow me up."

Spencer took me upstairs and down the hall. He showed me Brendan's room. It was a pretty big room that is blue with a white rug. I laid Brendan down in the bed and we left.

He grabbed my hand and guided me over to our room.

"This bedroom is huge." I said looking around.

He chuckled and scooped me up and threw me on the bed.

"Owe, why did you do that?"

"Because I love you." Spencer laid down in the bed next to me. "I'll definitely enjoy sleeping next to you each night just like this." He turned his head and gave me a kiss.

**Tuesday June 19, 2019**

I walked down into the kitchen where Spencer was cooking. "What cha making?" I asked leaning on the counter.

"Some eggs and bacon, want some?"

"No, I'm fine." I paused thinking how to approach this. "So on Friday I have a job interview and-"

"That's great Hun, where at?" Spencer asked interrupting me.

"The LA news station, they are looking for a new anchor. Anyways before you rudely interrupted me I need you to watch Brendan."

"When did you say it was?"

"Friday…"

Spencer stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "Oh Friday, I can't."

"Well why not?"

"I'm recording music all day on Friday."

"Bring him with you and I'll pick him up after I'm done."

"Teddy, a music studio is no place for a two year old."

"Spencer, he's three. Today is his birthday, remember."

"Oh crap, it is? I forgot."

"What? How could you forget?"

He chuckled a little. "I was kidding, of course I remembered. How could I not remember my only son birthday?"

I sighed leaning my arm on the kitchen counter.

"Maybe Desiree can watch him. I'll even pay her." Spencer suggested.

"I don't know. She does have a life you know."

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask you know."

"Yeah…" I saw Brendan run down. "Good Morning Brendan."

"Morning mama."

I bent down and picked him up. "Oh Brendan, did you pee last night again? You're all wet."

He nodded. "Sorry mommy."

I placed him on the floor. "Go up and I'll help you change and put some new sheets on your bed." He nodded and left the room.

"I'm disappointed in my son, Teddy." Spencer said.

I rolled my eyes. "You should be. You're the one who is supposed to be teaching him how to use the toilet. I'm more disappointed in you more than him."

"What, why me? Why can't you?"

"Because you are a boy, he's a boy, you both got boy body parts. Teach him how to pee like daddy."

"I'm not a boy." He paused. "I'm a man."

"Mommy!" Brendan shouted.

"I'm coming." I shouted back. "You're homework is to teach him how to use the toilet, understood?"

"Yes."

**Friday June 22, 2018**

Today is my job interview at the LA news station. I drove over to the news station and got there ten minutes early. I went up to the second floor where my interview is going to be.

"Hello, can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes hi, I have a job interview today with Mr. Michaels."

"Oh yes, are you Theodora Duncan?"

"Yes."

"Great, I will let Mr. Michaels know you are here."

"Thank you." I walked over to take a seat on the couch. Five minutes later, I was told to go into his office. I took a deep breath giving myself a pep talk. Okay Teddy, you can do this. You got this. I walked in and saw a man probably in his forties sitting at his desk.

He stood up and shook my hand when I entered. "Welcome, I'm Jim Michaels.

"Hi, I'm Teddy."

He gave me a confuse look. "I thought your name is Theodora."

"It is but I go by Teddy, I prefer people to call me Teddy."

"Teddy, please take a seat. So, you are interested in our job opening."

"Yes, I have always loved journalism and this specific job caught my eye."

"I'd like to hear more about yourself, Teddy."

"Well, I'm twenty-two and just graduated from Yale University about a month ago and moved out here to live with my boyfriend."

"Oh Yale, great school and great journalism department."

"Yes, it is a great school. I'm really fortunate I was able to get in."

"So, why do you think you would be good a good choice for this job?"

"Well one, I'm a hard worker, I'm passionate about this, and I won't fail you."

The interview took an hour and he gave me a tour of the studio to show me where I might be working.

"I will have someone call you within the next couple of days to let you know if you got the job or not." He said.

I nodded. "Okay, thank you."

Two days later I got a call. The caller id showed it was the news station.

"Oh My God, Spencer, looks whose calling."

"Answer it!"

"What if I didn't get it?"

"It's their loss then and you can find a better job."

I took a deep breath as I pressed the green answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Theodora Duncan?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Taylor calling in behalf of Mr. Jim Michaels. He wanted me to let you know you got the job." I smiled when I heard that. "You start next week but we will need you to come in this week to prep you and get to know your co-anchor."

"Okay, thank you." I hung up and jumped into Spencer's arms hugging onto him. "I got the job!"

"That's great, I knew you would." He spun me around and gave me kisses.

"Mommy, why are you so happy?" Brendan asked.

Spencer put me down and I walked over to him and bent down. "Well, I got my dream job."

"Yay!"

**SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday July 2, 2018**

"Okay Spence, I'm leaving."

"Good Luck, I'll be watching."

"Please don't, I'm already nervous enough as it is."

"You'll do great." He gave me a kiss and spanked my ass. "Now get going. Love you."

"Love you." I grabbed my purse and keys and headed to the studio.

When I got there, I walked up and got situated. The makeup team came over to fix my hair and makeup.

"There's my new leading co-anchor. " Mr. Michaels said.

"Hi, Mr. Michaels."

"Please Teddy, you work here now. Call me Jim."

"Alright, Jim."

"I'm going to go through with how it will go today. Collin will introduce you as his new co-anchor and you will tell the viewers a little about yourself. And the rest you know what to do."

I smiled. "Great."

The makeup team finished my makeup and hair and I went behind the desk waiting for it to be time. My phone started to vibrate and it was home calling, home as in Denver.

"Hello."

"Hi Sweetie." I heard mom say on the other line.

"Hey mom, I can't really talk."

"I just wanted to wish you luck today, you'll do great."

"_Three minutes everyone_." The producer said.

"Thanks, I'm like really nervous. I feel like I'll mess up."

"Don't worry, it's just the nerves."

"I gotta go. I love you."

"Love you too bye and good luck."

I put my phone on silent and back in my purse. My co-anchor, Collin, came over and sat next to me. Collin is in his late twenties and has dark auburn hair with blue eyes.

"Ready?" He asked.

I let out a breath. "I guess we'll see in a moment."

"_Thirty seconds, places everyone_."

My heart started to beat really fast and loud that I'm surprised no one else could hear it. All the sudden I heard the producer say "_in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."_ He then pointed at Collin and he started to speak.

"You're watching the channel 7 news at 5. I'm Collin Davidson. Please welcome my new co-anchor Teddy Duncan."

I smiled and looked over at him. "Good to be here Collin."

"Tell us a little about yourself."

"Uh, I'm a newly college graduate from Yale University and just moved out to LA a month ago. I have a wonderful son, Brendan, who is three and a wonderful, supportive boyfriend."

"Well we are glad to have you on our team."

I smiled and nodded once.

"First on the show we are heading out to Hollywood where there was a deadly accident. Now we go out to Tom who is at the scene."

"_Back to Teddy and Collin in the studio._" Tom said.

"Mmm… That is just awful." I said shaking my head. I stared into the camera. "When we come back, Phil, our meteorologist, will tell us how hot it will be on this Fourth of July weekend."

"And a wildfire in San Diego, what firefighters are telling us." Collin said.

_"And we're out."_ The producer said.

I breathed in and out. "I did awful."

Collin laughed. "It's just your first time, you'll get better."

"Hopefully."

After the show, I gathered my things and headed home. When I got home, I could smell dinner being made.

"Mmm… Smells good in here babe." I shouted. I placed my keys and purse on the table and walked into the kitchen and gave him a kiss. "What cha making?"

"Steak, potatoes, corn, and a salad."

"Mmm… Sounds good."

"You did great today."

"Spencer, I told you not to watch! I did awful."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did." I looked at the mail that was on the table and an envelope caught my eye. I opened it and saw it was a wedding invitation.

_You are cordially invited to see the marriage of Ivy Rene Wentz and Jamal Harrison Carter on Saturday September 22, 2018. Please RSVP by August 1st. _

"Hey Spence, look at this, Ivy's getting married."

"Oh, to who?"

"Umm… some guy name Jamal but I don't know if I'll go."

"Why? I think you should."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen or talked to her in two years. We used to be so close and we just headed our separate ways."

"How does she know you are in LA never the less our address then?"

"Probably my mom." I placed the card back in the envelope. "How was your day?"

"Well Brendan and I had a major potty training class."

"And?"

"He's a little water hose, squirting pee all over."

I laughed. "I hope you cleaned up."

"Don't worry, I was a good boyfriend and cleaned up."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Umm… watching TV in the other room."

"Alright, when will dinner be ready?"

"Fifteen or less."

"Okay, I'm going to go get cleaned up and change out of my work clothes."

**Wednesday July 4, 2018**

"Mommy, it's hot."

"I know sweetie."

We sat down on the sand of the beach. They are showing fireworks on the beach which is really nice. You get to see the beautiful sunset and the scenery is just plain beautiful.

"Can I get some ice cream daddy?" Brendan asked.

"Can he Hun?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Yay." Brendan got up and pulled Spencer's arm. "Come on daddy."

"You want anything Hun?"

I shook my head and laid down on the towel. They came back and Spencer laid down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So I was thinking."

"What about Spence?"

He sat up and helped me up. He kept staring at me smiling.

I started to smile. "Spence what, do I have something on my face?"

He chuckled. "Just your beautiful smile." He grabbed something out of his pockets and held my hand rubbing it. Spencer was quiet thinking what to say. He licked his lips before speaking. "I know I've made _mistakes_ over the past years, but I've _grown _and you won't expect those mistakes to happen _again_. I love you and everything about you so much and I want to die old and happy with you." He licked his lips again and opened the box. I gasped when I saw the ring. "Will you make me the happiest guy and marry me?"

I was full of smiles and nodded. "Yes."

Spencer smiled placed the ring on my left ring finger and we kissed. Right when we were kissing the fireworks went off which made this moment complete.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

"Mommy, look."

"Yeah, it's pretty huh?" I reached over and placed Brendan in the middle of me and Spencer. Spencer reached over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Look Brendan, mommy said yes." Spencer said.

"Yay!"

I looked at Spencer. "He knew?"

"He helped me pick out the ring."

"You're daddy's little helper huh?"

"Yeah!"

I stuck my left out in front of me staring at the ring. "It's gorgeous Spencer; I can't stop staring at it."

"I'm glad you love it but I hope you don't love it more than me." He said joking around.

"Of course not, the ring would have to be so many carats to love it more than you."

We kissed again and watched the rest of the fireworks together before heading back home.

**OKAY SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. SO LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT IVY AND TEDDY'S RELATIONSHIP NOW. THEY DON'T REALLY TALK ANYMORE AND MOVED ON WITH THEIR LIVES. SO TEDDY WAS SURPRISED SEEING THAT SHE IS INVITED TO HER WEDDING. SO SHE DOESN'T KNOW IF SHE SHOULD GO SINCE THEY HAVEN'T SPOKEN OR SEEN EACH OTHERS IN TWO YEARS. SO YEAH! REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! c;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday July 22, 2018**

Today Spencer, Brendan, and I are flying to Denver to visit with both our families for a week. We are also going to announce our engagement. My family still isn't that faun of Spencer for everything he did to me, but I'm fine with that. They don't have to like him, only I do.

After a six hour, flight landed. We're going out to dinner with both our families to tell them the news. We thought it would be nice to tell them all together as one big family since that is what we will be. I asked PJ and Skylar to pick us up at the airport and they drove us over to a restaurant.

"Hey Teddy." Skylar said when I got into the car.

"Hey." I buckled Brendan in the middle seat. "Brendan, say hi to Aunt Sky." He didn't say anything. "He's just tired from the flight."

Sky turned around and saw a ring on my left hand. "What's that on your hand?"

"What's what?"

She reached into the back and grabbed my left hand. "This, the diamond ring. Oh My Gosh, are you engaged!"

I started to smile and nodded. "Yes. He proposed to me on the fourth but don't say anything to PJ yet, we're going to announce our engagement tonight."

"Got it." She turned back around when PJ and Spencer got into the car.

"What were you two talking about?" PJ asked.

"Nothing." We both said. "Girly stuff."

"Girly stuff as in stuff guys shouldn't hear?"

"Maybe." Skylar said smiling.

Brendan laid his head on my lap. "Sweetie, don't go to sleep, we're going to eat now."

"Teddy just let him or he'll just be cranky for the rest of the day." Spencer said.

"Hey, why are we eating with your family too, Spencer?" PJ asked driving.

Spencer looked at me. "No reason, we just wanted to be with both families, right Hun?"

"Yeah, that's right."

When we got to the restaurant, Spencer carried Brendan in because he fell asleep in car ride. He handed me him when we sat down at the table. We were the first ones there and then a few minutes later Spencer's parents came.

"Hey Spence." His mother said. He got up to give both his parents a hug and he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hi Teddy." Linda said. "Oh little Brendan fell asleep."

I looked down at him rubbing his back. "Yeah, he's tired from the flight. So this is PJ my oldest brother and his wife Skylar. PJ and Sky, this is Spencer's parents Linda and Paul."

"Hi." Both PJ and Skylar said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello." His mother said. His parents took a seat next to Spencer on the other side of him.

"When are your parents coming, Teddy?" Linda asked.

"Umm…" I looked around to see if I could see them. "Here they are right now."

"Hey mom, hey dad." PJ and I both said.

My mother gave me a hug from behind and took her seat next to me with dad next to her and then the three kids after that.

"How are you Sweetie?" Mom asked me.

"I'm good."

"How's work?"

"Fantastic; I get along with everyone which is great and I just love it."

"You know Teddy; you are so much like mom." Gabe said.

"No I'm not."

"You and mom both do the same thing for a living; both news anchors."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, only one thing that we do that is the same."

"I bet you're a bad cook too."

I rolled my eyes. "No I'm not and I don't get any complaints from Spencer and B when I do. But I will admit Spencer is a better cook than I am in my opinion."

The waiter walked over to our table. "Now since everyone is here, can I start you guys off with any drinks?" He asked.

Spencer and his parents both got a glass of wine and everyone else settled for water. The waiter came back and took our order and left.

I grabbed Spencer glass to take a sip and he slapped my hand.

"Hey, hands off."

"No, let me have a sip."

"Teddy, you shouldn't be drinking." Linda said when I took a sip.

I had a puzzled look on my face. "Why?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" She asked. "And that's why you guys wanted us all together."

"Called it, where's my money dad!" Gabe said.

Spencer and I started to laugh.

"Mom, as far as I know she's not pregnant." Spencer said. "Right?"

"Yeah, I'm most certainly not, not even close."

"Well, I assume you have something to say since you wanted us all to be here." Paul said.

"Do we still have something to tell them?" Spencer asked.

I smiled. "I guess we do." I casually put my left hand up and pushed my hair out of my face so everyone could see the ring.

"Is that a-" Mom said.

"We're getting married." Spencer and I said at the same time interrupting her.

"Oh, congrats sweetie." Mom said giving me a side hug. "Now let me see that ring." She grabbed my hand. "How many carats is it?"

I shrugged. "One carat or something."

"Teddy, you sure you want to do this?" Dad asked.

"Dad, I'm already living with him and have a son with him, why not just make is official?"

"Okay, I'm not going to argue with you."

I smiled and looked up at Spencer. He was smiling and talking to his parent's and he glanced over and saw me staring at him and gave me a kiss.

"I can't wait until we're married." He whispered to me.

I smiled. "Me too."

He wrapped his arm around me and the waiter brought us our food.

**OKAY, SO I KNOW I'V BEEN UPDATING THIS A LOT AND THAT IS BECAUSE I'LL BE WORKING ON A PROJECT FOR AT LEAST THE NEXT TWO DAYS AND I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL UPDATE THEN. UMM… THIS WASN'T THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER, BUT THIS STORY WILL GET BETTER. YEAH, SO… BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday August 4, 2018**

"Spence." I said walking into the living room. I sat on the couch next to him. "We need to start thinking about the wedding; start planning."

"Babe, why don't you do all the planning; plan your _dream _wedding and I'll just show up."

"Spencer, I can't plan this on my own, I need your help."

"Okay, fine."

"Now first with the date, when should we get married?"

"Umm… I was thinking in either the spring or summer."

"How about in May?" I suggested.

"That's perfect, what day?"

"How about…" I took my phone out and looked at the calendar. "Saturday May 19?"

"Perfect, now we're done." Spencer said.

"No we are not, now the color schemes."

"Teddy, you're the girl, you pick."

"Well I was thinking a light green with a peach color. Spencer, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, no. Babe, I really don't care about the color scheme; what guy does? You pick whatever you want."

I sighed and stared at him. "Well do you want an outdoor or indoor wedding?"

"Does it matter?"

"Does it matter? Of course it matters!" I got up and ran up to our room and slammed the door shut locking it.

My phone started to ring as I sat on the bed on my laptop. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi sweetie."

"Oh hey mom."

"How are you?"

"Currently pissed at Spencer, how are you and everyone?"

"Good, good. Why are you mad at Spencer?"

"Because I asked him a few simple questions about our wedding since we need to start planning it and he has an I don't care attitude about it and want me to do it all."

"Aw, you're planning, let me help!"

"Mom no, you will make this into _your _dream wedding."

"Speaking of weddings, Ivy called me and said you didn't RSVP to her wedding. Why?"

"Why would I RSVP when I'm not going?"

"Teddy, she is basically your sister, my third daughter. I'm going."

"But mom, I haven't seen or spoken to her in almost three years, not since Brendan was a baby."

"Teddy, I really want you to come, she really wants you to come."

"I don't know… when is it again?"

"September 22."

I heard knocking on the bedroom door followed by Spencer's voice.

"_Teddy, I'm sorry, I'll help you. Let me in_."

"Spencer, go away." I shouted.

"Teddy, you are going to go to it if you like it or not and I will tie you up and drag you there if I have to."

"_Babe come on let me in, I'm sorry."_

"Fine, I guess I'm going then." I hung up and placed my phone on the night stand next to the bed.

"Teddy, come on baby, I'm sorry." Spencer said.

I closed my laptop and got up to open the door. I stood in front of Spencer staring at him.

Spencer gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head. "I'm sorry baby. I'll help you plan."

I smiled. "Good boy." I walked back over to the bed and sat on it. "Now an indoor or outdoor wedding?"

"I'm thinking outdoor would be great since it will probably hot."

"Outdoor would be beautiful too, so outdoor it is. Are we going to have it here in LA?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, but we don't have to have it in LA. We could have it in Malibu or La Jolla, or anywhere in this area."

I nodded. "So apparently my mom is forcing me to go to Ivy's wedding."

"She shouldn't have to force you, you should want to go. Where is it at, Denver?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Did we throw out the wedding invitation?"

"I think it's still downstairs. When is her wedding?"

"September 22."

"So next month?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do I get to come?"

I shrugged.

"Does Brendan get to come?"

"I'll probably bring him but let's not talk about her wedding and actually talk about ours. We have nine months to plan everything and that nine months will go by real quick, like I should already be picking out my dress."

"I think it's a little soon to buy a dress."

"Spencer you are supposed to get it this far back because it takes a while to make them. It's not like a tux where you can buy it a month before."

"What were the color schemes you suggested earlier?"

"Oh, light green and like a peach color. Those would look great together, especially if we are going to have an outdoor wedding."

"Do you know who's going to be your bridesmaids?"

"Well Des already called dibs on maid of honor and the others yeah. What about you, best man, groomsmen?"

"I was thinking I could ask your brother to be two of mine and then some of my buddies."

"Yeah, don't ask my brothers."

"Why?"

"They don't like you."

"Does anyone in your family like me because it doesn't seem like it?"

"Maybe my dad a little, I know my mom for sure doesn't."

"I'm marrying into a family who doesn't like me, that makes me feel good."

I put my hand up Spencer's shirt and rubbed his back. "It's okay baby, they don't have to like you only I do."

He smiled and leaned over to give me a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you."

**Tuesday August 14, 2018**

I don't have to work today, so I'm going out wedding dress shopping with Des and Brendan today. Hopefully I'll find my dress today.

"Hello, I'm Dianna, and I'll be helping you today. Now which one of you is the bride?"

"I am. I'm Teddy."

"Who do you have with you?"

"This is my friend Desiree and my son Brendan."

"Great, do you know what you are looking for?"

"No, not really."

"What's your price range?"

"1500 and below."

"Alright, well come with me and I'll pull out a couple of dresses."

A couple of minutes later, she came back into the dressing room. She helped me into the first dress and we walked back out to show Des.

"Okay, so this first is a strapless draped lace column gown pricing at 728."

"I really like the lace and how it fits my body."

"I think it's gorgeous in the front but it's not that flattering from the back." Des said.

"How about we put the next dress on?"

I nodded and headed back into the dressing room. Once I got the dress on we headed back out.

"So this second dress is a strapless Mikado fit-and-flare gown with flattering draped bodice detail pricing at 928."

"I really like how it shows my figure and I love the mermaid style of it."

"That little bit of bling is cute too, not too much and not too little." Des said.

"This is definitely at the top of my list right now."

"We have one more dress to try on. So let's go head back."

Once I got the dress on we headed out.

"This third dress is a strapless organza fit-and-flare gown with draped bodice and hand-cut bias flange skirt pricing at 1248."

"I really love this dress." I said smiling as I stared at myself through the mirror.

"It makes you look sexy." Des said.

"Brendan, do you like this dress?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes!"

I stared at myself through the mirror. Should I get this? I really do love this dress.

"So is this your dress?" Dianna asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Great."

She took me into the back to get the dress off and then took my size. Finding a dress is off my list, now everything is else. Oh how I'm going to be busy.

**OKAY, SO I WON'T BE UPDATING THAT MUCH THIS WEEK, ESPECIALLY ON THE WEEKEND BECAUSE IT'S FIELD TRIP TIME TO DISNEYLAND WHOOP! I MIGHT BRING MY LAPTOP AND UPDATE ON FRIDAY WHEN I AM IN MY HOTEL ROOM BUT I DON'T KNOW AND I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD TOMORROW OR WEDNESDAY. THANKS FOR READING! OH AND I KNOW NOT MY BEST OF A CHAPTER, KINDA A FILLER :I NEXT WILL BE BETTER, PROMISE. FUN FACT, I CHOSE MAY 19 AS THEIR WEDDING DATE BECUASE IT'S BRIDGIT AND SHANE'S REAL ANNIVERSARY, 3 YEARS. ANYWAYS BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday September, 22, 2018**

Last night I flew to Arizona because today is Ivy's wedding. Apparently she met her soon to be husband at her college. I brought Brendan with me and I made Spencer stay home only because I know Ivy don't like him and it's her day. I met my mom at the venue and sat with her.

"Good, you're here." Mom said. She probably thought I would blow it off.

"I did say I would come, didn't I?" I took my phone out and checked my email as we sat and waited for it to begin. I smiled when I read the email I got from my wedding planner. "Oh yay, we got the venue we wanted."

"Oh that's great honey, where is it at?" Mom asked.

"It's at this estate basically right on the beach; it's real gorgeous."

"I can't wait to see it then."

Fifteen minutes later we saw the groom walk out and then the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked out. The bridesmaids wore a long orange color dress with their hair in a side braid. Once all of them got lined up, the wedding march began to play. Everyone stood up and then Ivy walked out with her arm locked with her father's. Ivy wore a ball gown with a long veil. I could definitely tell she lost a lot of weight since the last time I saw her. The priest motioned us to sit down when she reached the end of the aisle. I could tell she and Jamal are in love by the way they look at each other.

After the ceremony we all headed over to the reception.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Brendan said to me.

"The food will be served in a little bit okay?"

I saw Mrs. Wentz walking over to us."Hey Amy, hi Teddy." She said. "Glad you could come."

"We surely wouldn't want to miss our Ivy getting married." Mom said.

"So Teddy, what are you up to now? Have you graduated yet?"

"Yeah, I graduated in May and now I live in LA working as a news anchor."

"You know, Teddy's getting married too." Mom said.

"Oh, congratulations, have you chosen a date yet?"

"Uh, yeah, May 19."

She smiled. "Well it's nice seeing you. We'll talk more later."

She left and they started to bring the food out.

An hour later, Brendan fell asleep on my lap. I decided it was a good time to leave.

"Okay mom, I'm gonna go now since Brendan fell asleep and we need to get back to the hotel to get our things and head to the airport."

"Why are you leaving tonight?"

"Because I don't want to get back to a messy house. That is what will happen if I leave Spencer alone for too long."

"Well go say hi to Ivy and congratulate her."

"Mom look, she's busy with her _new_ life; I'm her _old_ life."

I got up and grabbed my purse and headed toward the door. I guess Ivy saw me leaving because she rushed over to see me.

"Girl, I know you weren't going to leave without saying something to me."

I stopped and turned around. "Congratulations Ivy, you look great."

"Thanks… Is that Brendan? He got so big!"

"He is three, no longer that little preemie."

"So what's new in your life?" She asked.

"Well I'm working and oh yeah, I'm engaged."

"To who? Please don't tell me to-"

"Spencer." I said interrupting her.

"I still can't believe you are with that jerk. Remember he cheated on you not just _once _but _twice_?"

"And this is exactly why we stopped talking. You know I was surprised I even got an invite. I didn't even want to come but my mom made me. I was even nice enough not to bring Spencer with me because I know how much you hate him."

"At least I have someone who loves me."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I've been telling everyone Ivy and I stopped talking because we headed our separate ways with life but the real reason is because she was pissed when she found out I took Spencer back. Like just be happy for me, it's my life not yours.

When we landed back in LA, I got into my car and headed home.

"Brendan, sweetie, can you bring in your backpack?" I asked taking it out of the trunk. I handed him it and brought my suite case in. I put the key in the door to unlock it and opened it.

"Babe, is that you?" I heard Spencer shout.

"Yeah, it's us." I said tiredly. I saw Spencer walk in to greet us.

"How was the wedding?"

"Just like any other wedding." I placed my keys on the table near the door and headed up.

"I'm assuming by your tone you didn't enjoy it."

I stopped half way up. "No I didn't and do you want to know why I didn't?"

"Not really but I guess you're going to tell me now."

"I didn't because I didn't even want to go to my _ex_- friend's wedding."

"Wait, what? What do you mean _ex- friend_?"

"Spencer the real reason why I haven't been in any contact with Ivy was because she got pissed at me when she found out I took you back three years ago. She was like I'm done being a part of your life if you will just keep taking that jerk back when he will continue to hurt you."

"Babe, she probably changed by now; I mean it's been three years."

"Spencer, but it hasn't. Even today when I said I'm engaged to you she said basically the exact same thing and said at least I have someone who loves me. Does that sound like someone who changed?"

I walked up the rest of the stairs and slammed the door shut and jumped in to the bed. A few minutes later Spencer came up and sat next to me on our bed.

"Teddy, don't get all worked up over her. She was just a high school friend and they come and go."

"She was more than just a high school friend. I knew her my whole life, we were _family_."

"And now we're a _family_." Spencer rubbed my back. "She shouldn't care who you date or marry or love, like your family for example. They don't like me but they aren't telling you to not be with me, they just care about your _happiness _and apparently she doesn't care about it."

I breathed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Mama." Brendan said running in.

"Bren, mommy's tired." Spencer said. "Did you need something?"

"I wanna sleep in here with mommy."

"No, you need to sleep in your own room." Spencer said.

"Why?"

"I don't want you wetting our bed."

"Spencer, it's fine." I patted a spot on the bed next to me for him to lay. "Here come lay next to me."

"Yay, thank you mommy."

"Babe."

"Spencer, I said its fine. If you have a problem with him sleeping in here tonight then go sleep in another room."

"Are you really gonna kick me out of _my_ room."

"Excuse me,_ my_ room? I thought this was _our _room."

"Wait, what, I don't even know what I'm saying."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted." I wrapped my arm around my son and closed my eyes.

"I'll come to bed in a little bit." Spencer gave me a kiss on my forehead and left.

**OKAY SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE THE REST OF THIS WEEK BUT I WILL TRY. SO THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND GUESTS CAN REVIEW TOO AND REMEMBER TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday October 5, 2018**

"You are coming to my concert tonight right?" Spencer asked as I was prepping to head to work.

I put my top on over my head. "Uh, yeah, what time is it at again?"

"Get there around seven but it starts at eight." He handed me two back stage passes. "You will need these to get in."

I stared down at them. "Why do I need two?"

"Aren't you bringing Brendan?"

"I thought he was going to be with you since I have to work."

"Babe, I can't watch him while I'm rehearsing."

"Well I can't either." I sighed and brushed my hand across my face. "Okay, I will bring him with me to the studio and have someone watch him while I film."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Can you go get him dressed? I need to leave in like thirty."

"Sure thing." Spencer left the room and I finished getting ready.

An hour and a half later, I arrived at the news studio. I held my son's hand while we walked up to the filming floor.

"Mommy, why are we here?"

"This is where I work."

"Hello Teddy, how are you?" My boss asked when I walked passed him.

I stopped and smiled. "Hi, I'm good you?"

"I'm well. Who is this you have with you?"

"This is my son, Brendan. I'm sorry I had to bring him but my fiancé couldn't watch him today and we don't have a regular babysitter."

"It's fine as long as you don't make it into a regular habit."

"Yeah, I won't. This will probably be a onetime thing." I walked over to the makeup team and sat in my chair. I placed Brendan on my lap as I waited for Tori, my makeup artist, to do me.

"Hi Teddy." She said setting up her makeup. "Is this your son?" She asked.

"Yeah, this Brendan. Jelly Bean, say hi to Tori."

"Hi." He said.

Tori gave me a strange look applying powder to my face when she heard me call him _Jelly Bean_. "Is that a nickname for him?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I've been calling him that since he was a newborn or sometime _Beanie Baby_."

She smiled. "Well I think it's cute."

"Hey, do you mind watching him while I film, I'll even pay you."

"Sure, I can do that, but you don't need to pay me."

"Thanks." She finished my makeup and I headed behind the desk waiting to begin.

"I see you brought your son." Collin said taking his seat.

I stared at him. "Why is everyone so fascinated with him? It's like you've never seen a toddler before."

"We've never seen your kid before."

"_Twenty seconds."_ The producer said.

I rolled my eyes and placed my phone in my purse. "This will probably be the last time you'll see him. So you better get a good look at him then."

"What I'm not invited to your wedding?"

I laughed. "I doubt it."

_"Ten seconds."_

"And I was going to get you a nice expensive gift."

I rolled my eyes and got into my zone.

_"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."_ The producer pointed at Collin.

"Hello, and welcome to the channel 7 news at 5, I'm Collin Davidson."

"And I'm Teddy Duncan. First off, there was a deadly car accident on 101 earlier today, leaving two dead. We head out to Sally who is currently at the scene."

After the show I got up and walked over where Brendan and Tori were.

"Were you a good boy?" I asked bending down.

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks for watching him for me.'

"Yeah, you're welcome. He's such a little cutie."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know. Okay Brendan, we need to go see daddy now."

"Where's daddy?" He asked as we headed down to the car.

"He has a concert tonight. Don't you want to see him perform?"

He nodded his head.

When we got to the place where the concert is being held, I texted Spencer t since I couldn't find him.

_T: Hey I'm here, where are you?_

_S: Near the stage._

"Mommy uppy." Brendan said holding his arms up.

I sighed and bent down to pick him up. "You are getting too big to be carried especially when I'm wearing heels."

He laid his head on my shoulder as I walked to find Spencer. I eventually did find him but it took my long enough.

"There's my good luck charm." Spencer said walking over to me. He gave me a quick kiss.

"More like bad luck." I murmured to myself.

"How was work?" He asked.

"Good, everyone was so fascinated in our son like they never seen a three year old or something."

He chuckled. "So my parents want to come and visit us in two weeks, is that fine?"

"I don't see why they can't."

"What kind of girl am I marrying?" He joked. "Any other girl hearing that the in-laws want to come visit would be like fucking no."

"Spencer I think we establish I'm not like all the other girls."

"That's right, you're not. You're yourself which I love."

**Tuesday October 16, 2018**

"Babe, where are you?" I heard Spencer shout. "My parents are here."

"I'm in here." I shouted from the bathroom. I saw Spencer walk in.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Obviously getting ready for work, I do have to leave in thirty minutes."

"I still don't understand why you couldn't take today off since my parents came to visit all of us."

"Spencer it's not like they will not see me especially with them staying with us."

"What's that you hiding behind your back?" He asked.

"Okay, you caught me, it's a tampon and I was just about to put it in."

"And I'm out." Spencer said leaving the room.

I sighed in relief when he left. I actually had a pregnancy test behind my back. I thought I would check because I'm late and last time I was late, I was pregnant. Spencer and I aren't really sexually active but it only takes one time. Okay pregnancy test, am I or am I not, please no.

I glanced down at the result and it said negative. "Thank god." I murmured to myself. I heard Spencer coming back up. "Crap I need to get rid of this, he doesn't need to know about this little scare." I put the test under some towels.

"Babe, what are you even doing in here?"

"I was about to come down Mr. annoying ass. You're so impatient."

"No I'm not." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed down.

**OKAY SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! UMM… I DOUBT I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW BUT I WILL TRY ON FRIDAY BUT I'M NOT PROMISING. FOR SURE I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE ON MONDAY WHEN I GET BACK HOME. AND THEN IT WILL BE REGULAR OR EVERY OTHER DAY. SO THANKS FOR READING AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME WHENEVER NEXT TIME WILL BE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thursday November 13, 2018**

"Babe, I'm gonna go get a tattoo."

"What, why the hell do you want a tattoo?! You know I hate them!"

He was quiet. "It doesn't matter why I want one, I just do."

"It's going to make you look dirty as hell."

"Babe, no it won't and if I want a tattoo I'll get one because it's my body, my skin."

"If you get one then I'll love you less."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. What do you want anyways?"

"It'll be a surprise."

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room.

**Saturday November 15, 2018**

When I got home from work I heard Spencer shout to me.

"Spencer what!" I shouted back.

"I said come here."

I placed my keys and purse down and walked into the room he is in. I saw him on the couch with Brendan watching basketball.

"What." I said tiredly.

"I wanna show you something."

I brushed my hand over my face. "Did you get a tattoo today?"

Spencer didn't say anything but started to grin.

"Uh-huh, where is it?"

"My ass."

"No it's not."

"Take off my pants and see for yourself then."

I gave him a disgusted look. "No, you're gross Spencer."

"Okay fine, it's not on my ass, but wanna see it?"

"I guess since I now have to live with it on you." Spencer showed me his arm. "You got a tattoo that says _One Step Closer_. This was the big tattoo you wanted."

"Babe, you just don't understand what it means."

"What does it mean then?"

"It's the name of my first single, my first song."

"Oh…" I swallowed. "When do I get to hear the song?"

"You already have."

I gave him a puzzled look. "When?"

"Remember that singing competition we did and you competed with your brother and Emmett and Skylar and you guys surprisingly won."

"Uh-huh."

"Well I sung that song at the competition."

"Oh that song, the song that is about me."

"How did you know?"

"It was pretty obvious Spence. You were even staring right at me singing it."

"Okay maybe it was obvious but did you like it?"

"No but only because I thought you were going to win with that song so I didn't enjoy it."

"Wow Babe."

"Love you!"

**OKAY WELL I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A SHORT, NOT THAT GREAT CHAPTER. I'M CURRENTLY IN MY HOTEL ROOM HEARING THE DISNEY FIREWORKS GOING OFF. I WAS TOO TIRED TO STAY LONGER TO WATCH :I ANYWAYS I SHOULD UPDATE ON MONDAY BECAUSE I ARRIVE BACK HOME THAT MORNING. I'M BOTH SAD AND HAPPY. I REALLY JUST WANT TO SLEEP IN MY OWN BED SINCE I'M SHARING ONE :I ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I GOT THIS CHAPTER IDEA BECAUSE SHANE HARPER, THE GUY WHO PLAYED SPENCER, GOT A TATTOO. UH-HUH WELL BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wednesday December 19, 2018**

Last night Spencer, Brendan, and I flew to Denver to spend the holidays with our families.

"Teddy, wakey, wakey." Spencer whispered to me. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my face. Spencer laughed. "Babe, come on, time to get up."

"Spencer." I said half asleep. "Go away, I have a headache."

"Aw, I'm sorry baby. Want me to get you anything, Tylenol or something?"

"No, all I want you to do is to go away and make sure Bren doesn't bother me so I can sleep."

"Alright, I can do that. I'll come check on you later." He gave me a kiss on me forehead. "I love you. I hope you feel better." He got up off the bed and left.

**Spencer's POV**

"Mommy." Brendan said running down the hall pass me.

I caught him him in my arms as he ran pass me. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Brendan laughed. "To see mommy."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Well mommy isn't feeling that great today so we can't bother her." I picked him up and carried him down the stairs to the kitchen. "What would you like to do today?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Spence." Mom said. "Good Morning Brendan."

"Morning grandma." I placed Brendan on the floor and sat at the table.

"Is Teddy still sleeping?"

"Yeah, she has a headache this morning."

"Oh, that's awful." She placed a bowl of fruit on the table. "So you are coming with me and your father to the mountains for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's our family tradition to go each year."

"Will Teddy and Brendan be coming?"

"I doubt it. She'll probably be with her family and have him with her."

"They should both come since they are now a part of our family."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be taking her away from her own family. She already moved to another state with me, I don't want to make it so she can't see them while we are in Denver."

"That's understandable, we wouldn't want that."

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"You are?! We must change that. What would you like?" He shrugged. I reached over and grabbed a banana. "Here, let's share this."

"No."

"You don't want it?"

Brendan shook his head.

"What do you want then? Do you want a bowl of cereal?"

He shook his head again.

"Toast?"

"No."

My mom started to laugh. "You were exactly like this when you were his age Spence."

"He's only like this with me though. He's such a mama's boy which I hate."

"You were too. Whenever I would leave you with your father even just for a minute, you would start screaming." I chuckled. "You know what they say, _like father like son_."

**Saturday December 22, 2018**

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Spencer asked once more.

I smiled and nodded. "I miss my family and want to be with them. When will you be back?"

"Probably the 27th or 28th."

I nodded and got on my tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"Don't miss me too much." He said winking at me.

"I couldn't if I try."

We kissed once more and he got into his parents car and left and Brendan and I got into our rental car and headed over to my parents.

When I got to my parents, I saw the whole gang sitting in the living room.

"Oh good, you're here." Dad said when I walked in.

"Yeah I am and so is everyone else. Why is everyone here?"

"Apparently dad and mom have a surprise for us." Gabe said.

"Oh god, are you pregnant again mom?" I asked.

"Of course not; this factory is now closed."

"Then what is it?" PJ asked.

"The Duncan family is going on a Christmas vacation!" Dad exclaimed.

All the kids groaned.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun."

"Where are we going?" Gabe asked.

"Las Vegas." Dad said.

"What's in Las Vegas besides grandma and grandpa?" Gabe asked. "Oh no, are we spending Christmas with them again? I hated the last time we did."

"Gabe, that wasn't my idea but your mother's." Dad said.

"So I'm going too?" I asked. "Me and Brendan?"

"Of course, you're still a part of our family."

"Man, I should have just went with Spencer and his family."

"Where did they go?"

"To their mountain."

"They own their own mountain?" Gabe asked.

"Uh-huh."

"How rich is his family?"

I shrugged. "Richer than you'll ever be. Hey, I'm richer than you'll ever be."

He glared at me.

"Mommy." Brendan said.

"What sweetie?"

"Where's Las Vegas at?" He asked.

"In Nevada."

"Where's that?"

"It's about a five hour drive from where we live."

"Oh."

"Maybe we can just meet daddy back home."

"When do we leave?" PJ asked.

"Tomorrow."

All the kids groaned again.

"Mommy, why don't you guys wanna go to Nevada?" Brendan asked.

"That's because we don't want to see our grandparents and your great-grandparents."

"Why?"

"Because we don't like them, little man." Gabe said.

"Gabe that is not the way to talk about your grandparents who give you money."

"Hey is Sky gonna come too PJ?" I asked.

"No, she's in New York with her family."

"So it's just going to be us eight. This will be fun." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, get a better attitude towards this trip. We will have a lot of fun together and when was the last time we all went on a trip together?"

"True…"

"So this is settled now. We are all going to Vegas tomorrow. Our plane leaves at ten so we need to be up and out at eight."

"Eight? That is too early for me!" Gabe shouted.

"Gabe I'm sure you can wake up at eight for one day."

"Yeah and besides you can just sleep on the plane." PJ said.

As my family talked about this little trip, I took my phone out to tell Spencer our plans.

_T: Leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow with my family. _

_S: Vegas? Why are you going to Vegas? I wanna go to Vegas. We could have so much fun together._

_T: It's not like I'll have any fun. We are going to see my grandparents. I was thinking Brendan and I could just meet you back home in LA since Vegas is so close._

_S: Yeah, I guess we can do that._

_T: Great c:_

_S: Well I hope you have a fun time. I already miss you _

_T: Spence, you've only been gone for an hour._

_S: Seems like forever to me._

I smiled when I read that text.

_T: You're cute. _

**OKAY WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE I'LL BE UPDATING MUCH MORE FREQUENTLY NOW SINCE SCHOOL IS BASICALLY OVER AND I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO DO NOW! SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tuesday December 15, 2018**

"Mommy." I heard Brendan say. He climbed onto my bed. "Mommy, wake up."

"What do you want?" I asked still asleep.

"Mommy, wake up!" He said again pushing me.

I yawned and slowly sat up into bed. "Now what do you want?"

"Mommy, Santa didn't come." Brendan said disappointedly.

I reached over and placed him on my lap. "Yeah, I know and that is because all your presents are at home."

"Why?" He asked playing with my hands.

"Because we are in a hotel but you can open them when we get home."

"When are we going home?"

"The end of the week."

"Aww." He said sadly. "I wanna open them now."

"I know." I said brushing my hand through this brown hair. I looked at what time it was on my phone. "Alright go watch some TV while I go get dress and then I'll help you. We need to meet everyone in an hour." He nodded and I walked into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

An hour and a half later, I met up with my family at my grandparent's condo. The house smelt like Christmas spirit when I walked in.

"Oh Teddy." Grandma said walking into the living room to see me. "Look how grownup you are." She gave me a hug and then looked at me. "Your mother told me you're getting married."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am, this May actually."

"When do we get to meet the lucky guy?" She asked. "Is he with you?"

"No, he's umm… with his parents at their mountain."

"Their what?" She asked making sure she heard what I said correctly. "Did you say their mountain?"

"Well I guess it's not entirely their mountain since they do share it with another family."

"Huh..." She paused. "Should we expect more great-grandbabies in the near future?"

"Hopefully yeah, I would love to have another right now so Brendan can have a little sibling somewhat close in age."

"No, no more babies!" I heard my dad shout.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I'll have more if Spencer and I want more which we do."

"Bob, leave the girl alone. You didn't see us complaining about you and Amy." Grandma said.

"Maybe you should have. We surely would have had a lot less kids."

"Brendan, do you want a little brother or sister to play with?" I asked.

He nodded. "I want a little brother."

"See dad, more kids in the near future. He wants siblings."

"We'll see about that. I'm going to have a long chat with Spencer about this." Dad said.

I rolled my eyes again. "No you're not and leave us alone about this. I'm no longer a child. I have a great paying job and in a committed relationship. What else would you want?"

"She is right Bob." Mom said joining into the conversation. "She is an adult and we can't tell her what she and Spencer can and can't do."

"Thank you, mom."

"Just don't be getting pregnant before the wedding."

"Oh I won't, trust me. I'm waiting until after the wedding."

**Friday December 28, 2018**

Today we are heading back home. Brendan and I are meeting Spencer back home since Las Vegas and LA is just an hour flight so why would we fly back to Denver and then back with Spencer? That is too much traveling for one day.

When we landed back in LA, I made Des pick me and Brendan up since Spencer has the car keys. We'll just hang with her until Spencer lands since he also has the house key.

"How was your visit with your family?" Des asked.

"Definitely like old times."

"Old times as in when you were a teenager?"

"Yeah, it was the seven of us plus Brendan so it was pretty chaotic. How was your Christmas?"

"Same as all the other years; holiday parties, family over, exc."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"No, you probably had more fun than me."

"I doubt it."

"Mommy, are we going home?" Brendan asked.

"Not yet, daddy has the house key so we have to wait for him."

"Why is he so anxious to get home?" Des asked.

"He wants to open his presents since "Santa" left them there."

"Why didn't you bring some with you?" She whispered to me.

I shook my head. "No room in our suite cases and we weren't going to pay extra just to do that."

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?"

"Later."

"When?"

"In a few hours. He has a long flight back."

"Hey, how is the wedding planning going?"

"It's going great actually. Within the next few weeks we will start sending out the invitations so we can get an idea of how many people will be coming."

"How many people are you inviting?"

"I really don't know. All I know is it's over one hundred or something."

"Who are you even inviting?"

"My and Spencer's family of course and our extended family, friend's, some of my co-workers want to be invited, like my co-anchor, but I doubt I'll invite them, and other people."

"What about celebrities?"

"That would be under Spencer's friends if he does invite his celebrity friends."

A few hours later after hanging with Des, she took me and Brendan home because Spencer texted me telling me he is driving home. When we got home, I placed everything down in the entry way and walked into the room Spencer is in to greet him. I walked over to Spencer and gave him a kiss.

"Mmm…" Spencer hummed when we broke. "I've missed you." He gave me a hug.

"I've missed you too."

He gave me another kiss.

"How was your trip with your family?" He asked.

"Umm… it was fine, chaotic of course. What about you, did you enjoy your visit with your parents?"

"I would have enjoyed it more if you and Brendan were with me."

I smiled. "You know my grandmother is dying to meet you."

"I thought I've already have."

"No on my mom's side. You met the one on my dad's side."

"We must change that then."

"Yeah at the wedding."

"Mommy, come on!" Brendan shouted.

"What does he want?" Spencer asked.

"He wants to open his presents."

"Oh right, he hasn't yet."

"Mommy!"

"Go ahead and open them, we'll be in there in a minute."

"Babe, he should wait until I get the video camera."

"Spence, we don't need to record this."

"Babe, he's growing up. We need to get video of him while he is still cute."

I rolled my eyes. "He'll always be cute not matter his age but go ahead if this is a must."

**OKAY SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW AND IF NOT TOMORROW THAN SATURDAY FOR SURE. SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tuesday February 5, 2019**

"Babe, do I really have to go this? I'm not interested in wedding planning."

"Spence, you will like this one. Your fat self will be doing cake tasting, that's it. We really need to pick out our cake flavors.

"Babe, I'm not fat, I just like sweets."

"And that is why you should like this. I can't be the only one planning this."

"Okay, I get it. So all we're doing is cake tasting, that's it, right?"

"Yes, then you can do whatever Spencer's do with their son."

"How come he has to be with me, what are you doing?"

"Because I have to work later and I can't bring him with me. It's not like you have plans or anything."

"Maybe I do."

"Do you?"

"No but-"

I cut him off. "Then it's settled. You're watching him."

"Yes Dear."

An hour later we met with our wedding planner at a bakery to do the tasting.

"Mommy, why are we here?" Brendan asked.

"We're going to try cake."

"Why?"

"Son, don't question it when mommy let you eat a lot of cake, just be quiet and enjoy it." Spencer said.

"Good point daddy."

"Spencer, he isn't going to try all the cakes, he'll be too energetic and I won't leave him with you when he is all hyper like last time."

"That was called father, son bonding."

"Spencer, I was gone for an hour and came back to a mess and who had to clean it up, me."

"But that is how a dad and son are.:

"Spencer you are no longer a child. Clean up after yourself. You supposed to be the male figure; Brendan is supposed to look up to you."

Spencer wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek. "Okay, I'll start acting my age."

"Alright Teddy and Spencer, please come right over here to we can start the tasting." A woman said. We followed her and took a seat. I had Brendan on my lap.

"This first cake is a red velvet cake with raspberry filling."

Spencer and I both took a bite. "Here open up Bren." I fed him a piece. "Isn't it yummy?"

He nodded. "I want more, mama."

"No you don't get more." Spencer said. "Daddy does." He grabbed the plate.

I slapped his hand. "No Mr. Fatty, you don't get more."

After an hour of tasting, Spencer and I decided on two cakes, red velvet with chocolate filling and vanilla with lemon French cream. We sat down with the baker and discussed the design of the cake and then left.

"What else do we have to do Babe?" Spencer asked as we walked around.

"Flowers, wedding registry, food and drinks, activities at the wedding, music, exc. We still have a lot to do Spencer. Oh and pick the honeymoon if we are even going on one."

Spencer smiled and held my hand as we walked. "I already got that planned out but it's going to be a surprise and Brendan doesn't get to come."

"Can you tell me if it's tropical or something?"

He smiled. "It's definitely somewhat tropical."

"For how long?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh nice and long."

"Mhm… we can finally get away from Bren for a while and just be you and me."

"We definitely haven't had that in a while. I think the last time was when we were eighteen."

"It's definitely been too long and we will have so much fun and I'm talking about in the hotel." My cheeks started to turn red. "Ha, look at those cheeks, I make you blush."

I pushed him. "No you don't."

"Hey don't push me into the busy street, you trying to kill me?" He joked.

I smiled. "Maybe."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "I can't wait until we're married." He said. "We'll have so much fun."

"Nothing's going to change other than us being legal."

"Babe trust me, a lot will change, like I can have sex with you without feeling guilty."

I pushed him again. "Spencer!"

He laughed and pushed me. "Stop pushing me babe."

I pushed him again but this time into someone by accident.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said laughing. "My fiancé is so clumsy."

"Yeah, I'm the clumsy one." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's okay." He turned around and recognized me. "Teddy?"

I stared at him.

"You don't remember me huh?" He said. "Josh, we went to college together."

I kept staring at him because I don't recognize him from Yale.

"We went to Denver Univ."

"Oh hey."

He laughed. "Hey, how've you been?"

I looked up at Spencer and smiled. "Wonderful, everything is wonderful now." Josh stared at Spencer. "Oh this is Spencer my fiancé and our son."

Spencer shook his hand. "Hi."

"Hey."

Spencer looked at his watch on his wrist. "Babe, we need to get going."

I looked up at Spencer. "Right, we do." I looked back over at Josh. "Well it was nice seeing you again but we need to get going."

"Yeah, I actually have to head back to work now too."

Spencer, Brendan, and I walked away and headed to our car.

"So how do you know him?" Spencer asked.

"Umm… I sat next to him in one of my classes when I went to Denver. Yeah, I always thought he liked me or something."

Spencer laughed. "Did he know you were taken?"

"Yeah, first day I met him I was like I have a boyfriend because he basically asked me out but don't worry Spence, you have nothing to worry about. I won't ever cheat on you."

**OKAY SO I THINK I'M GOING TO SKIP OVER TO THE WEDDING JUST BECAUSE NOTHING IS REALLY GOING TO HAPPEN IN BETWEEN NOW AND THEN OTHER THAN THEM PLANNINGTHE WEDDING, WORKING, EXC. UMM… ONCE THEY ARE MARRIED, I PROMISE THE STORY WILL BE MUCH BETTER! I ALREADY HAVE IDEAS. SO YEAH! THANKS FOR READING!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Friday May 18, 2019**

Tomorrow is mine and Spencer's wedding so today is our wedding rehearsal and then after the rehearsal dinner Des and some of my other friends are taking me out to party one last time, let's consider it as a little bachelorette party.

"One more day." Spencer said smiling rubbing my arms. "And then we'll be married."

I smiled. "You'll be my hubby and I'll be your wifey."

"Alright everyone, let's rehearse this." Our wedding planner said. "Teddy, Bob, bridesmaids and groomsmen, go stand in the back. Spencer, come stand right here next to the priest."

"Teddy, you can still back out." Dad said to me as we watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle. "It's not too late."

"Dad, nothing's going to change my mind about marrying Spencer, I love him and he loves me."

"Well, I guess that's all the matter."

"Okay, Teddy and Bob, you will walk down together and Bob, you will hand Teddy over to Spencer and take your seat."

We walked down and dad placed my hand in Spencer's. I was smiling up at Spencer thinking about how tomorrow I'll be married to this guy.

"The priest will say we are gathered here today… blah, blah, blah. You will say your vows which you have written yourself, correct?"

I nodded and curled my bottom lip in. "Yeah."

"You will exchange rings, kiss, and you are married, nothing to it."

"We should practice kissing." Spencer said grinning.

"I think we have that under control but come here." I got on my tippy toes and put my hand behind Spencer's head, pushing it downwards.

"Teddy, stop sucking face with Spencer." Gabe said.

We stopped and I smiled. "Get used to it Gabe, you will see a lot of it tomorrow and the rest of your life."

After we finished rehearsing, we headed to our rehearsal dinner. We are having it at one of mine and Spencer's favorite restaurant here in Santa Monica. Our family and friends were telling stories about us which in my opinion I had the best stories told.

"So then Teddy and I-" I stopped Desiree in the middle of her telling a story.

"Okay, nobody needs to know how this story ends." I said starting to feel sorta embarrassed.

"Come on babe, I wanna hear how it ends." Spencer said. "I'm sure everyone does."

"Yeah Teddy, I gotta hear about your crazy freshman college days." Gabe shouted. "Apparently little Miss Teddy isn't a goody goody as everyone thought."

Spencer laughed and put his mouth close to my ear. "You're definitely not, especially in bed."

I started to blush and wiped my hand across my face. "Spencer, this is not the place."

"You're right, our honeymoon is."

"Hey you never told me where we're going."

Spencer wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "It's still a surprise."

"How will I know what to bring then? Aren't we leaving tomorrow after the wedding?"

"I told Des and she packed for you already."

"Oh god…"

Spencer laughed again and kissed my temple. "I told her to pack you only skimpy clothes."

"Spencer, stop it. Our family is across the table from us, they don't need to hear this."

He smiled and gave me a kiss. "I just love you. I definitely don't deserve you and you don't deserve me."

I stared up into his blue eyes. "Yes I do."

**May 19, 2019**

**8:30 AM**

"Teddy, wake up!" Des shouted jumping up and down on my bed.

"Go away." I groaned.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets off me. "Wake up! You're getting married in." She looked at her phone. "In nine hours."

I rolled over onto my back and stared at her. "Let me sleep longer, we stayed out too long last night."

"No get up, we gotta get our hair, nails, and makeup done. It will take a long time to do."

I sighed. I knew she was right so I sat up in bed and yawned. "There I'm up."

"Good girl, we are gonna get our nails done first and then the hair and makeup team will meet us at the venue."

I slammed my head back down on the pillow and put my arms up. "Help me up."

**12:18 PM**

"How's your nerves Teddy?" Mom asked walking into the room we are getting ready in at the venue.

"I'm good, but I'm really tired. These girls kept me out all night!"

"Tell me you didn't have fun." Ashlyn said.

I smiled. "I did but we shouldn't have stayed out so late."

"How long did you girls stay out for?" Mom asked.

I looked at everyone. "What time did we get to the hotel, three, four?"

"Yeah, about." Bailey said.

"You girls shouldn't have stayed out so late last night especially when this is going to be a long, busy day. What did you girls even do?"

"Mom, that is between me and them. We made a deal that whatever happened in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"I was the exact same way." Mom said. "So Teddy, you do have your vows written and have your ring, right?"

"Uh-huh on my phone and the ring is in my purse. I just feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Teddy, everything is perfect now. Just relax, you deserve it." Mom got up and left the room.

"Hey does anyone even remember what happened last night?" Kendra asked.

"Last night was amazing." Des said. "Super intense, but a lot of things are blurry for me."

I laughed. "That means we did too much."

A few hours later, everyone got into their dresses and I got into mine. I stared at myself in the mirror.

"How do I look?" I asked revealing myself.

"Oh you look sexy. If I was a guy I be jealous Spencer gets this."

I smiled. "I do look great, don't I?"

We heard a knock on our door and then saw my dad come in.

"Is everyone decent?" He asked covering his eyes coming in.

"Yeah, you can look dad."

"Oh Teddy." Dad said starting to get emotional. "You look beautiful, you all do."

"Thanks daddy."

"Now the wedding starts in ten minutes so we need to start heading out." He said.

"Oh Teddy, that reminds me, you are allowed to drink one shot of tequila." Des said. "It helps settle the nerves."

"I think the drinks from last night are still in me but I'm not turning that down." I did the shot and then dad gave me his arm. I hooked my arm around his and we all walked out.

"Your mother and I are real proud of you." Dad said as we waited to head out. "You've accomplished everything we hoped for."

I gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything, believing in me, standing by me through my mistakes and let's face it, I've done many."

"Well, not as many as your brothers, but that is what parent's do." We heard the wedding march begin. "Okay Teddy, Ready to get married?"

I nodded. "Dad wait." I licked my lips. "Will I always be able to come back home?"

"You will always be welcome back home."

I smiled and I held on to my dad's arm as we walked out. I smiled when I saw Spencer. He was looking at down at his feet. When he looked up and saw me, he smiled. We made eye contact and I smiled even more.

When we reached the end of the aisle, dad placed my hand into Spencer's and he patted Spencer's back. Spencer walked me over to the priest.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"You look handsome." I mouthed smiling.

_"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between this man and this woman. If there is anyone who don't think these two belong together speak now or forever hold peace."_

I was relieved when nobody said a word. After the priest said a few things about marriage and us, it was time to say our vows. Spencer was first. He licked his lips before speaking.

"Teddy, I remember the first time I saw you. I thought you were beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, and you are still like that. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I probably _don't_ _deserve you_, you probably _don't deserve me_. I love you so much and I will for as long as we live. I promise I'll stand by you, protect you, and love you _forever_."

"Okay Teddy, your turn." The priest said.

I stared into Spencer's eyes before speaking.

"Spencer, you are such a lovable, smart, funny, great guy. I'm never bored when I'm around you. I know you made mistakes and _I forgive you_, I really do. I'm moving on and forgetting so we can start a new chapter in our life not remembering all those mistakes." I paused. "I love you more and more each day when I'm with you. You make my life _complete_. I promise to stand by you through whatever life throws at us and to love you _forever_."

"Can we have the rings?" The priest said.

Des handed me the ring and Spencer took his out of his pockets.

"Spencer, place this ring on Teddy's left hand to symbolize the love you have for her."

I smiled when he did.

"Teddy, place this ring on Spencer's left hand to symbolize the love you have for him. Now in the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Spencer pulled me in closer to him and he cupped my face giving me a bunch of kisses. Everyone clapped and cheered.

I smiled when our lips broke. "I love you."

We kissed again and then walked up the aisle.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Spencer Walsh." Spencer said.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

We took some photos with our wedding party before we headed in to the reception. We took our photos on the beach with a gorgeous sunset behind us. After we did our photos we headed into the reception. The groomsmen and bridesmaids went in first and then we came in holding hands.

_"Please welcome for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Walsh." _ The DJ shouted. _"Please make room on the dance floor for the first dance."_

I laid my head on Spencer's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"Wanna know where we're going?" He asked.

I looked up. "For our honeymoon?"

"Mhm…"

"Well are you going to tell me?"

He cupped his hand and whispered in my ear.

"You're kidding?"

"Only the best for you. I love you."

"I love you more."

After the dance, we took our seats with the rest of the wedding party. After the wedding, we said our bye's to everyone. We are leaving Brendan with Spencer's parents for two weeks while we are on our honeymoon.

"Brendan, be good for grandma and grandpa, kay? I love you." I gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek.

"Mommy, when will you be back?"

"We'll be back in two weeks. We love you."

"Come on Hun."

I smiled and got into the car with Spencer.

"Next stop, Mexican cruise." Spencer said.

**OKAY I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! SO UMM… REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! KAY BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sunday June 2, 2019**

**6:55 PM**

"Why do we have to be back home?" I asked all sad when we pulled up to our house. "Why does it have to be over?"

"I know. I wish we could still be on our honeymoon too but we have a child we need to be parents to. When do you head back to work?"

"Tomorrow."

"Really, that soon?"

"Spencer, I've been away for two weeks. I'll probably get fired if I don't get back. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Actually you being home more with me and Brendan would be nicer."

"I wouldn't want it then."

We got out of the car and Spencer grabbed our luggage.

"Why not? We could have so much fun together, the three of us."

"Spencer, I would get bored and wouldn't enjoy my life. You have a career and I have a career. Sure yours don't make you do much but a few recordings, meet and greets, performances, exc., but I enjoy what I do even if it is a lot."

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't be that bad if you did lose your job or quit or whatever."

"I understand you feel like that." We walked up to the house and opened the door. "I would just get bored being home all day doing nothing with my life other than caring for Brendan and being a house wife."

We placed our luggage on the floor and Spencer wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. "Well I wouldn't be bored and you know you wouldn't be bored with me."

"I would get sick of you though."

"Wow, what a nice wife you are being." Spencer said sarcastically. "But I still love you."

He gave me a kiss and we walked into the living room where we saw Spencer's father and Brendan was watching some baseball.

"Who's winning?" Spencer asked. "The Dodgers or the Giants?

"The Dodge-" His father stopped. "Spencer, Teddy, welcome back." He said.

"Mommy!" Brendan shouted running over to me. I bent down and picked him up to give him a hug and kiss. "Mommy, I miss you!"

"Aw, I missed you too."

"Did you miss daddy?" Spencer asked.

Brendan didn't answer but laid his head on my shoulder.

I laughed. "Spencer, you know he's a mama's boy."

"Yeah, I think that's a bad thing."

"How was your trip?" Paul asked.

"It was good." Spencer said.

"Yeah, fun and relaxing." I said.

"Oh what did you do?" He asked.

"We spent two weeks on a ship, that's what we did." Spencer said.

"That's all you did? That makes me wonder if you-"

"No, we got off the ship to tour our towns the ship stopped in." I said interrupting him.

"Hey, where's mom?" Spencer asked.

"Oh your mother is in the kitchen cooking."

"That's my mom, always in the kitchen cooking." Spencer said.

"Mommy, did you bring me something?"

"Yes, I brought you daddy."

"No I don't want daddy, I want a present!"

"Now you don't get the present." Spencer said to his son.

I laughed and put Brendan back down. "He's too cute. Was he good for you guys?"

"Oh yeah, he's a great kid. I see a lot of Spencer when he was this age in him."

"Oh really? And you said he is nothing like you Spencer."

"What, he's not."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

**Monday June 3, 2019**

**7:30 AM**

"Welcome back, Teddy." Collin said to me.

"It's good to be back, Collin."

"How was your honeymoon?"

"Wonderful, I wish I was still on it though."

"Where did your man take you?"

"A Mexican Cruise."

"Oh a cruise, did the ship break down?"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, real funny, what do you think?"

"I'm taking that as a no."

"And you are right again Mr. Davidson."

"Hey Teddy, Jim is looking for you." One of the workers said.

"Alright, thanks."

"Oh, I wonder what he wants." Collin said.

I shrugged. "Probably just want to welcome me back."

I walked around the studio looking for him until I finally found him.

"Hi Jim, I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes I did and welcome back by the way."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You already know how over the past weeks we've been discussing about putting a local morning TV talk show on, right?"

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"Well, we are going through with it and we want you to be one of the co-hosts."

"Oh really, me?"

"Yes, we thought having a young beautiful woman as one of the hosts would bring in the ratings, so I thought of you immediately."

"You know to be honest I don't find myself that interesting."

"Don't worry, we will have a script written and all you really have to do is read it like you currently do and keep a conversation going, that's pretty much it. So is it a yes on it?"

"I mean yeah, it's fine. Who's my co-host?"

"It's a guy name Josh Peters."

"When do we start?"

"Today in two hours."

I blinked. "Wait what."

"We decided to premiere it at the beginning of June and since this is the first Monday of June, you start today. It will be Monday through Friday at nine each morning for an hour."

"What, today and you're just telling me. Why could you call me yesterday so I could be somewhat prepared?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise. Oh here's your new co-host right here." Jim said. "Josh, come meet your co-host."

I saw a tall, brown haired man who I felt like I knew walk over to us. He was looking down at his phone as he walked over.

"Hi, I'm Josh." He said. He glanced up off his phone.

"Josh?" I said. This is the same Josh who went to Denver with me for half a year.

"Teddy?"

"Oh, you two know each other?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, sorta." I said. "We went to the same college for half a year."

"We sat next to each other in one of our classes."

"Well isn't this a nice surprise. I'm assuming this means we will have some good chemistry on the show."

"I wouldn't necessarily say "good chemistry" but we will get along."

"Anyways, this is how the show will go today. It's going to be basically an introduction. You will introduce yourself and tell the viewers a little about yourself. Once you do that, just follow the script."

"Alright, great." I said.

Two hours later, it was time for my new show to begin. I walked over to the set and sat in one of the chairs next to Josh with a table in between us. The table has two mugs on it filled with coffee.

_"In 5… 4... 3… 2… 1…"_ The producer said.

"Hi, I'm Teddy Walsh."

"I'm Josh Peters."

"And you're watching _Good Morning, LA_." We both said as the same time.

"So Teddy, tell us a little about yourself." Josh said.

"Well as you all may know, I was one of the co-anchors on the channel seven news station. I was actually just told today, two hours ago, that I would be doing this show." I paused thinking what else to say. "I just got married two weeks ago and I just got back from our honeymoon yesterday."

"Oh where did you go?" Josh asked.

"Mexico, yeah, it was wonderful trip." I saw one of my wedding pictures being shown on the screen. "Oh, here's a wedding photo." The photo was of Spencer, Brendan, and me. "That is Spencer and our son Brendan."

"What a cute little family." Josh said. "Did you bring your son with you on your trip?"

"No, he stayed back with my husband's parents. So Josh, why don't you tell us a little about yourself now?"

"Well. I graduated from Denver University studying journalism. Actually I met Teddy at that college in one of our classes."

"That's right, before I switched back to Yale."

"Anyways, I recently moved out to LA hoping to find a career and look at this, I did. And unlike my lovely co-host, I'm not married with any kids."

"Oh, are you dating anyone?"

"I am completely single."

"You hear that ladies, this hottie right here is single, let's change that! Oh I have an idea, let's set you up on some blind dates and show it on the show! Let's see if we can find you that special someone."

Josh started to laugh. "No, no, I rather do that on my own."

"While we take a short commercial break, I will be convincing him to do this. We will be right back."

_"And we're out."_ The producer said.

"Oh, good idea Teddy!" Jim, our boss, said. "Let's do that and we could set him up with viewers, have them sign up online and Josh, you can pick out the ladies that pop out to you."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Come on Josh, I would do it if I wasn't taken."

"Uh, fine."

A few hours later I headed back home.

"How was work babe?" Spence asked.

"I got my own talk show."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I came in today thinking I was doing my regular thing. And then I was told my boss wanted to see me and he was like you start today."

"You should have texted me, I would have watched. Do you have a co-host?"

"Yeah, you met him before."

"When?"

"Remember a few months ago we were walking after doing the cake tasting and I pushed you into someone by accident?"

"Oh yeah, those were some good cakes."

"Anyways, his name is Josh and I'm doing it with him."

"Oh."

"And the show and I are going to set him up on blind dates."

Spencer laughed. "Well good thing you're mine so you won't be set up on blind dates."

**OKAY, SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! UMM… SO I KNOW EXACTLY HOW MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL GO AND I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT. AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY! SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! KAY BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tuesday June 18, 2019**

As I was getting my makeup done at the studio, I felt like I was about to throw up. I quickly got up and found a trash can to throw up in. I threw up for fifteen seconds before I stopped. I walked back over to the chair I was sitting in.

"Oh Teddy, are you sick?" My makeup artist, Tori, asked.

"No, no I don't think I am."

She went back to doing my makeup. After she finished, I felt like I was going to throw up again so I ran to the trash can again. After I was finished I rinsed my mouth out with some water and walked over to the set. I took a seat in my chair and waited for it to begin. I saw Josh walking over to take his seat a few minutes later.

"Oh, you look awful." He said.

"Well thanks, I just threw up."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I don't think so."

"_Twenty seconds." _The producer said.

"Sounds like your sick to me if you've been throwing up unless you're pregnant."

"No, that's impossible. You have to have-" I stopped when something dawned to me. How many weeks has it been since Spencer and my wedding? When was my last period?

"_In_ _5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"_

"Good Morning LA, I'm Josh Peters."

"And I'm Teddy Walsh." I felt like I was going to throw up again so I quickly got up and ran to the the trash to throw up again.

"Well this is awkward." Josh said.

I walked back over after I rinsed my mouth out and took my seat. "I apologize for that."

"I think we all can be grateful you didn't do it here." Josh joked. "You sure you're not pregnant? How many times have you thrown up already?"

"I'm pretty sure nobody wants to hear how many times I thrown up today but about your dates you had this weekend. Here, let's show them the clips."

After the show, I went to a drug store. I walked to the aisle where the pregnancy tests are sold. I must be pregnant, I just have to be.

I bought a few and then headed home to take them. I walked upstairs and into my bathroom and peed on the sticks. The sixty seconds I had to wait felt forever. I paced around the bathroom waiting for the results until they finally came. I looked down at them and then looked back up and stared at myself in the mirror smiling. The tests said _positive._ Now how do I tell Spencer?

**Wednesday June 19, 2018**

Today is Brendan's fourth birthday. It's hard to believe he is already four. I feel like just yesterday he was born even though I don't remember his birth. Today is also my and Spencer's one monthaversary of being married. The first month has been amazing and hopefully will stay like that.

"Spencer, isn't it hard to believe he is already four?"

"Yeah, I know. Time really does go by fast."

"Would you want more kids?" I casually asked.

"Of course I do."

I smiled when I heard him say that.

"But I just don't know if right now is a good time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm going to be busier since I'll be traveling more during the summer, and you're busy with the show."

I glanced down at my feet and then back up at him. I licked my lips. "But Spencer, I'm-"

He cut me off. "Babe, now just isn't a good time. We are real busy."

That made me sad to hear. Now I'm pregnant with a baby he doesn't even want. Is this going to be Brendan all over again, being pregnant with a child he doesn't even want?

I stared at him. "Spencer, just listen to what I have to say."

"Teddy, nothing you're going to say will change my mind about it. It's a plain and simple fact that we are just too busy to have another child right now."

My eyes started to water up hearing him keep saying that.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out. I ran up to our room and slammed the door shut locking it. I laid in our bed crying thinking about what he said. How could he say that? I thought we were on the same page with kids. I mean sure this wasn't a plan pregnancy but still.

Ten minutes later I heard Spencer knocking on the door.

"Teddy, I'm sorry. It changes everything I said. Please let me in. Baby, I'm sorry, if I knew I wouldn't have said what I did about not wanting one. I do want one, I really do."

I sniffled and got up off the bed. I walked over to the door to unlock it and opened it facing Spencer. He immediately gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head.

"How long have you known for?"

"Yesterday… I found out yesterday. I was throwing up all morning yesterday so I took a pregnancy test."

Spencer smiled and picked me up and spun me around. "This is amazing, we're having a baby."

I started to smile and nodded. "We're having a baby."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thursday July 25, 2019**

**2:45 PM**

Today is my first doctor's appointment. Spencer is coming with me of course and Brendan will be left with a babysitter.

"Hi, welcome to Valley Medical Center. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Michaels."

"What's your name Miss?" She asked.

"Teddy Walsh."

"Oh here you are. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She grabbed a clipboard and put some papers on it. "You will need to fill these out as you wait for the doctor." She handed me the clipboard. "Please take a seat and you will be called back momentarily."

I nodded and Spencer and I walked over to the waiting area. I handed Spencer the clipboard.

"Here you fill these out for me."

He grabbed the clipboard. "I don't see why I have to fill these out. These are papers about you."

"Spencer just do this one thing for me. I'm the one who have to carry your child in me for nine months and what will you be doing in the mean time, nothing, absolutely nothing."

"I wouldn't necessarily say absolutely nothing."

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Hey what's your middle name?"

"Do you really need to ask that, Spencer Andrew Walsh?"

"Isn't it Rebecca or something like that?"

"No it's Dianna." I said sarcastically.

"Wow, really? I was way off."

"And I still see you don't understand sarcasm, Spencer. Yes, my middle name is Rebecca."

Fifteen minutes later a nurse called me back. We got up and walked into the room. The nurse weighed me and took my blood pressure and then left when the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Michaels." The middle age man said. He shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Teddy and this is my husband Spencer."

Spencer shook his hand. "Hi."

"I'm assuming you are here because you are pregnant, is that correct?"

I nodded once. "Yes."

"Do you know how many weeks you are?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Alright, we'll see in a moment. Please lay down."

I nodded and I lifted my shirt up. He poured the blue gel on my stomach and hovered the ultrasound wand over it.

"Well you are definitely pregnant. That flicker on the screen is your baby."

I smiled. I glanced over at Spencer and I could tell he was amazed.

"Is this your first child?" He asked.

"No second."

"Alright great, then I assume you know how these appointments go."

"Yes, I do anyways, my husband on the other hand, not so much."

"Well thanks for calling me out on that, Hun."

The doctor laughed. "It looks like you are about ten weeks. Does that sound correct?"

"Yeah, about."

"Well we are about finish here. Do you have any questions?"

I pulled my shirt down and sat up. "Umm… I don't unless you do Spencer."

"Could we know when she is due?" Spencer asked.

"Oh right, I completely forgot to tell you." The doctor looked at the computer. "You are due February 11, 2020, any more questions?"

We both shook our heads.

"So since this is your second pregnancy, I assume you know how to take care of yourself and what vitamins you should be taking."

"Yes, I do."

"Great. I would like to see you back in eight weeks and you will be eighteen weeks. Hopefully we will be able to find out the gender. What are you hoping for?" He asked.

"Having a daughter this time around would be great." Spencer said.

"Yeah, but I won't be complaining if we have another son. As long the baby is healthy, that's all that matters."

"Right, as long as you and the baby are both healthy, that's all that matters." Spencer said agreeing with me.

The doctor handed us the ultrasound photos. "So eight weeks."

I nodded and we both headed out. I made my next appointment and we left.

"When should we tell everyone?" Spencer asked.

I shrugged. "Are we going to see them anytime soon?"

"We could make plans to see them sometime in August and then tell them. How many months will you be, three or four?"

"Yeah about three."

"Well there we go. We can fly out there sometime in August and get everyone together to tell them."

I nodded. "I have to tell my boss ahead of time so if you could give me a specific date, that would be great."

"How about the last week and we can spend a couple of days and come back. We could get everyone together like we did to tell them we were engaged."

"Yeah, that'll be fine."

We drove to pick up Brendan from the babysitter's and went home. When we got home, we placed Brendan in the living room to tell him about the new baby. Spencer and I sat next to him with him in the middle between us. I was quiet thinking how to approach it.

"Bren, how would you like to have a little brother or sister, a little playmate?" I asked.

"I wanna little brother!" He exclaimed.

Spencer and I both smiled.

"Well mommy has a little baby in her tummy but we can't promise you will get a little brother." Spencer said.

"A baby?"

"Mhm… I have a little brother or sister in my belly."

"How did you get it in your tummy?" He asked. "Did you eat it?"

Spencer and I both laughed. "No, I didn't eat it."

"God planted a little baby in her, it's God's little gift for us." Spencer said.

"Just like you are our little gift from him." I said smiling.

"When will the baby come?"

"Not until February."

"Why?"

"Well it takes a while for the baby to develop. Are you excited?" Spencer asked.

He nodded.

"Will you be a good big brother?" I asked.

"The best!"

I chuckled and brushed my hand through his brown hair. He got up off the couch and ran off. Spencer scooted over and kissed me on my cheek.

"Make us a beautiful, healthy child, baby."

"That's exactly what I'll be doing for the next seven months."

**Friday August 30, 2019**

**15 Weeks Pregnant**

"Uh, none of my clothes fit me anymore!" I said as I tried putting some pants on.

Spencer laughed. "Babe, didn't I tell you to go maternity shopping a few weeks ago when they were getting tight?"

"It's not funny Spencer. I'm getting fat!"

"No you're not. You are pregnant." He walked over to me and stood behind me rubbing my shoulders. "Just put a dress on, we really need to get to the airport."

"Spencer, I'm not wearing a dress on a four hour flight."

"Put some sweats on then, problem solved."

"They don't fit me."

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his. "Here wear one of mines, now we really need to go."

"They're too baggy."

"It doesn't matter when we are going to be on a plane."

"But we are meeting up with everyone for dinner when we land."

"Babe, just put these on and I'll take you clothes shopping when we land. We will have a couple of hours to spare."

"Fine."

A couple of hours later we landed back in Denver. We got into our rental car and we immediately drove to the mall to go maternity shopping for me.

"You know Spence." I said looking through the racks. "Your sweats are actually pretty comfy."

He chuckled. "Just pick some clothes out because we have an hour before we have to meet everyone."

"Spencer, don't rush a woman when she is shopping."

"I'm just saying."

"Spencer, why don't you take Brendan and go into another store while I shop. You can come back and get me when we need to go."

"Alright, just don't buy too much. We do have to fly back and don't have enough space in our suitcases."

"Okay, I won't. Now go."

Thirty minutes later Spencer came back. He saw me with five bags of clothes in my hands.

"Teddy, I told you not to get a lot."

"Yeah, I know, but it was a great deal and you can't pass up a deal."

"Whatever, let's go."

We were surprisingly the first ones at the restaurant. A couple of minutes later, PJ and Skylar came wondering in and slowly and slowly everyone else did until everyone were here. Gabe didn't come because he is starting college. He is going to Florida University.

When everyone got here, we ordered our dinner and everyone was chatting.

"So how are you guys enjoying the married life?" Sky asked.

I looked over at Spencer and smiled. "We love it."

"How is your music going Son?" His father asked.

"It's going great. My album comes out in December, just in time for the holidays and then everything will be cooling off a bit."

"Not really, probably more busy."

"Why is that?" His father asked.

I licked my lips and looked up at Spencer. "Wanna tell them now?"

"Tell us what?" Mom asked overhearing us.

"Why not, isn't that the whole reason why we're here?"

Spencer wrapped his arm around my waist as we stood up so they could see my growing baby bump. Spencer and I both smiled and said. "We're having another baby."

Everyone started to smile.

"Aw, congrats honey." Mom said getting up to give me a hug. "How far along are you?"

"Fifteen weeks."

"Oh you're already in your second trimester. How long have you known for?"

"Umm… middle of June. Yeah, if you watched my show, you could see me running off to puke and almost puking on my co-host."

She laughed. "Well it is a good thing you didn't. That video would have gone viral if it was publish online."

"Yeah, it would have embarrassed the crap out of me."

Spencer and I sat back down at the table.

"I'm assuming you don't know the gender yet." His mother said.

I shook my head. "Probably my next appointment we will."

"Oh, when is that?"

"Three weeks I think, right?" Spencer asked looking at me.

"Yeah, in about three weeks."

"Was this pregnancy planned?" His mother asked.

"Definitely not." Spencer said. "I was definitely surprised when she told me because I didn't really want another kid right now because we're both sorta busy."

"Yeah, he kept saying I don't want another kid right now, nothing you say will change my mind and then I blurted it out and ran off. He was definitely being a jerk then."

"Spencer, were you being mean to my little girl?" My dad asked.

"In my defense I didn't know she was pregnant or I wouldn't have acted like that."

"And that is why I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't mean it."

"Well congratulations you two." His father said.

Spencer leaned down and gave me a kiss and placed his hand on my belly rubbing it. I looked down and smiled placing my hand on top of his.

**OKAY SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I ALREADY KNOW WHAT THE GENDER WILL BE AND I KNOW WHAT I WILL NAME THE NEW BABY. SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE IF YOU HAVEN'T YET! BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Monday September 16, 2019**

Spencer and Brendan came with me to the studio today since right after is my doctor's appointment and hopefully we'll find out what we are having.

"You know Teddy." Josh said after the show ended. "You never made a official announcement to our viewers. Don't you think you should?"

"Not really." I saw Spencer and Brendan walking over to me. "It's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"You know some people aren't so bright and think you're fat."

"Wow thanks; calling a pregnant woman fat. You're so nice." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean me in particularly."

"Hey babe." Spencer said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled. "Hey Spence."

"I'm just saying Teddy." Josh said.

I rolled my eyes as I took my phone out to see what time it was. "We need to go Spence. We shouldn't be late." I put my phone back in my purse. "Help me up."

"Of course." Spencer said.

Josh smiled and shook his head.

I stared at him. "What."

"Oh nothing, nothing…"

I rolled my eyes again. "Let's go Spence."

"Where we going mommy?" Brendan asked.

"The doctor's, we're going to see if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"I wanna little brother!"

I smiled and rubbed the top of his head. "Yeah, we know."

When we got to the doctor's, we waited ten minutes before being called back. The nurse weighed me, which I hate because I gain weight, and took my blood pressure. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello." He said. He took a seat on a stool in front of us. "How are you, Teddy?" He asked.

"I'm overall pretty good."

"Great, do you still much morning sickness?"

"I mean I'll feel nauseous but overall not that much."

"Great." He typed a few notes down on his tablet. "How about we check on the baby now?" He suggested. "Please lay down."

The doctor poured some blue gel on my stomach and rubbed the ultrasound wand over it. I smiled when I heard the heartbeat. It was the first time hearing it this pregnancy.

"Right he is the baby's head and his hand is right here." He said pointing to the screen. He moved the wand to get other images of the baby. "Right here is his foot. Now let's see if we can find out the gender. Would you still like to know it, I know last time I saw you, you did."

"Yes, we do." I said.

He nodded. "So what are you two hoping for?" He asked trying to get a good image of the baby's sex part.

"I wanna little brother." Brendan said.

I smiled. "Our son here is hoping for a boy but Spencer and I are leading more towards a girl, but we won't complain if it's another boy.

"Well it looks like." He paused. "It looks like it's a boy, congratulations." He pointed to the screen. "Right here is his little boy part."

"Yay, a little brother!" Brendan said happily.

"What's the percentage of the baby staying a boy? I know some baby's can be one thing and then changes to another."

"Yes, that's correct but the percentage of him staying a boy is ninety percent so he'll stay one."

"Babe, I'm starting to think you only bear boys." Spencer joked.

"Hey be happy, your family name lives on!"

The doctor clapped his hands together. "So unless you have any questions, we are about finish here."

I pulled my shirt down and sat up. "Actually I do. I've been noticing my feet has been starting to become swollen. Is there anything I can take for that?" I asked.

"No, just try not to be on them a lot when swollen, any more questions?"

I shook my head.

"Alright, I would like to see you in seven weeks and you'll be twenty-five weeks"

"You know Spencer." I said when we got back in the car. I was really hoping for a girl this time around. I'm kinda said, disappointed."

"I know, me too but maybe next time."

"How many kids do you even want?" I curiously asked.

"Ten." He laughed. "No but five or something. I want a big family."

I laughed. "Yeah, I don't know if five kids will come out of me, I was thinking more like three, maybe four. Why do you want a big family anyways?"

"Because I'm the only child and I don't want my kids to be alone like I am or was. Now I have you and your family and mine."

I smiled when he said that and rubbed the back of his head. "You're so sweet but I won't make any promises for five kids. We'll see when the time comes."

"Alright, but it is not out of the box."

**Saturday September 28, 2019**

"You know Hun." Spencer said. "We should start thinking of names for our new little addition." Spencer smirked. "I was thinking _Spencer Jr._ this time."

I stared at him. "I know I said it a million of times and I'll say it again, I am not naming my son Spencer Jr. He deserves his own name."

"You know it was worth a try."

I rolled my eyes. "Think of another name other then Spencer Jr."

"Fine, have you thought of any names yet?"

"No, it hasn't even crossed my mind yet. But I do want a name picked out by the time I'm at least seven months if not sooner."

"Why don't we spend today picking one out?" Spencer suggested.

I shook my head. "I'm not in the mood to. I'm so exhausted; pregnancy makes you so tired and uncomfortable."

"At least this should be a better experience this time around."

"Yeah, I'm less stress and more relax and we're not fighting."

"Not yet."

"Spencer!"

"I'm kidding. Why would I want to fight with my lovely wife?"

"I just love you calling me your _wife_. It never gets old."

"And I love that you are my wife." He gave me a kiss on my cheek. His phone started to vibrate showing he got a text. He took his phone out and looked at it. "Oh crap, I totally forgot I have a meeting right now. I gotta go." He gave me another kiss on my cheek. "I'll be back later."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you!" He shouted running out the door.

A few hours later, my phone started to ring.

"Des, can you hand me my phone it's on the charger over there." I pointed to the direction of it. I had Des come over so I'm not alone at the house since Spencer isn't here.

"Here you go."

I looked at the number. I didn't recognize it other than it being a LA area code.

"Who's calling?" Des asked.

"I don't know… I don't know this number." I pressed the red ignore button.

"So you're having another boy?"

"Yeah and I'm kinda sad about it. I wanted a little girl but I'll still love this baby." My phone started to ring again. It was the same number. "Who the hell is calling me?"

"You better answer to find out. It could be important."

I laughed. "I doubt it." I pressed the green answer button. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Teddy Walsh?" A man asked.

"Yes, this is she. Who might this be?" I asked.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Shh… mommy's on the phone." Des said.

I walked out of the room so I could talk on the phone. I walked back into the living room where I was.

"Teddy, are you okay?" Des asked. "You look like you're about to cry or something."

I had a tear run down my face. "Spencer… He was in a car accident."

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY OR THINKS IT'S STUPID, HERE'S A SUGGESTION, DON'T READ ALL MY CHAPTERS AND THEN SAY IT SUCKS WHEN YOU REACH THE END. JUST STOP READING IT EARLY ON, I'M FINE WITH THAT. AND DON'T SAY I'M A BAD WRITER BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU WRITE A STORY, I BET I'M A BETTER WRITER THAN YOU. ANYWAYS, THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING MY STORY AND ENJOY IT! **


	17. Chapter 17

"Spencer… He was in a car accident."

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

I curled my lips in and stared down at my phone. "I don't know. I assume not if they had to call me."

Des got up from where she was sitting and gave me a hug. "Is he in the hospital?"

I nodded.

"We should go, I'll drive."

"I don't want to bring Brendan."

"I'll wait with him in the waiting room while you go in and see if he's okay."

I nodded. "Brendan, go get your shoes."

"Where we going mama?" He asked getting up off the floor. "I'm hungry."

"We're going out to eat but we need to make a brief stop before." Des said.

"No, just drop me off and you and him can go get something."

"You sure?"

I reached into my wallet and pulled some money out. "Yeah, here, I'll pay."

Des pushed my hand down. "Teddy, I am more than capable to pay with my own money. Keep it."

"No, he's my son and you're watching him, so here."

"I'm not accepting that money so you better just put it away."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Ready." Brendan said.

I bent down and tied his shoes and we left.

When I got to the hospital, Des dropped me off and I walked in. I walked up to the receptionist to ask her what room Spencer is in.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room my husband is in?" I asked.

"Yes, what is his name Ms?"

"Spencer Walsh."

"What's his last name again?"

"Walsh."

"Oh here he is. He is on the third floor room 55."

"Thanks."

I walked over to the elevator and went up to the third floor. I walked down the hall until I found his room. I was scared to open the door. I took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob. I saw him laying in the bed asleep with an oxygen tube in his nose. He also had and IV in his wrist and cuts and bruises on his face and arms that I could see. I wonder how bad the accident was.

I sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his hand. A few minutes later I saw a man walk in the room, who I assume is the doctor.

"Oh hi." I said nervously. "I'm his wife. How is he?" I immediately asked.

He walked over to me and sat in a chair in front of me. "Well, he does suffer some minor head trauma and does have some cuts and bruises. But luckily he does not have any broken bones but he does have some sprains."

"Do you happen to know how bad the car accident he was in was?"

"You probably shouldn't know but he got real lucky he didn't get more injured then he did."

I nodded. "How long will he have to stay here for?"

"I'd say a couple of days. We want to make sure his head trauma doesn't get worse because they can. We'll probably perform a MRI scan just take make sure everything in the head department is fine." The doctor stood up and headed out the door.

I nodded again. "Thanks.

When he left, I gripped onto his hand again rubbing it. I used my other hand to brush it through his brown hair.

"Oh Spencer, what did you do?" I murmured to myself.

I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. I had a tear rush down my face because I hate seeing him like this even if he will get better. I felt his hand move and he lightly gripped onto mine. He slowly opened his eyes and moved his head left to right slowly.

"Hey baby." I said softly when I saw his eyes opening. I continued to brush his hair back with my one hand and had my other hand still holding his.

Spencer looked around the room. "Where am I?" He murmured weakly.

"The hospital."

"W-What happened?" He placed his hand up to his head. "Owe."

I breathed out and licked my lips. "You were in a car accident but you're fine and that's all that matters. You have some minor head injuries and sprains and cuts and bruises so you'll be sore for a couple of days and will have to stay here for a couple of days."

I saw a nurse walk in to check on him.

"Oh good, you're awake. Let me go get the doctor." She said.

A few minutes later, the same doctor came back in. He walked over to Spencer and sat on a stool next to him with a clipboard in his hands.

"How are you feeling Mr. Walsh?" He asked.

"Sore." Spencer said weakly.

"Well you will be for a couple of days. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions to see how your memory is. And I would like you to confirm it, Ms."

"Okay." I said.

"First do you know who you are, your name?"

"S-Spencer?" He said a bit unsure.

"Alright, do you know when your birthday is?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you know today's date?"

"S-September something?"

"Do you know who this lovely woman is?" The doctor asked referring to me.

"My w-wife?" He said unsure again.

"Do you know my name?" I asked.

He didn't answer but put his hand up to his head again. "Owe."

"Alright, I'll probably come and ask these same questions tomorrow when he is rested and hopefully feeling a bit better." The doctor said getting up. "Try to get some rest Mr. Walsh."

My phone started to vibrate. I took it out and saw it I got a new text from Des.

_D: Do you want me to come pick you up now?_

I glanced up off my phone and over at Spencer.

_T: No, I want to stay with him a bit longer, maybe I'll stay with him all night, if I do can Brendan stay with you?_

_D: Teddy, you're pregnant. You shouldn't be staying in the hospital even if it's just for a night._

_T: I want to be with my husband, I don't want to leave him._

_D: Still, you should be in your bed and just see him first thing in the morning._

I ignored her text and placed my phone back in my purse. I smiled over at Spencer and rubbed his hand. I saw him closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

I leaned down kissed him on his forehead again. "I love you." I murmured to him. "Get better soon."


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, I woke up and headed straight to the hospital. Des spent the night with me so I wouldn't be alone. I left Brendan with her again today because I don't need him to get scared seeing his father in the hospital. I went up to his room and slowly turned the knob. I saw him laying in the bed still hooked up to everything. I walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. I brushed his hair back with my hand and I saw him starting to open his eyes.

"Good morning." I murmured sweetly smiling. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

He groaned and tried to move but I could tell it was painful for him.

"No, you don't need to move, just relax." I stared at him. "Do you know who I am, my name?"

He smiled. "Teddy."

I smiled and leaned down to give him a soft, light hug so I wouldn't hurt him. "How are you feeling?"

He rubbed his head. "Sore."

"You will be for a couple of days."

He groaned again. "What happened?" He asked weakly.

I sighed. "You were in a car accident yesterday and you totaled your car. I was worried about you."

Spencer breathed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Scaring you." Spencer groaned again from the pain.

"Don't, it wasn't your fault. I'm just happy you're okay. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you or if you got injured more than you did, you got lucky."

"In more ways than words can describe."

I smiled and leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm… I love your kisses." Spencer said. "They have healing power."

I chuckled a little. "And I love you." I leaned down and kissed him again. When I sat back up, I felt a little flutter in my stomach. I looked down at my stomach smiling and placed my hands on it. "Oh… The baby, he's moving."

Spencer smiled and slowly moved his hand over to me and placed it on my stomach to feel him. "I don't feel him." Spencer said disappointedly.

I rubbed his arm. "Next time."

Spencer breathed. "Did you tell my parents?"

I shook my head. "I didn't want to worry them."

"Good call, my mom would be freaking out over me."

"I know and that's why I didn't but we will need to tell them about the car since they do pay for it but not now. " I paused and let out a breath. "Your job is to get better." My phone started to ring. I took it out to see who was calling. "And speaking of them…"

"No, don't answer."

"Spence, they're you're parents, of course I'm going to answer." I pressed the green answer button. "Hello?"

"Teddy, how is he?" His mother immediately asked.

"How's who?" I asked playing as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"My son, we know about the accident."

Spencer reached his hand over to me. "Give me the phone."He said weakly.

"No." I mouthed.

"Teddy."

I mouthed _fine_. I handed him the phone and he put it up to his face.

"Mom, I'm fine…. The hospital… No don't, I'm fine… No… No… Yes… Love you." Spencer hung up and handed me back my phone.

"How's mom?" I asked.

"She saw the aftermath of the accident on the news this morning and is ready to hop on a plane to come out here but I told her not to." Spencer groaned again as he breathed out. "W-Where's Brendan?"

I smiled. "At home with Des." I paused. "How about you get more rest, you need it."

"I love you, Teddy."

"I love you too, Spencer."

**Later That Day…**

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Brendan asked.

"Umm… He's away on business."

"When is he coming home?"

"Real soon, I promise."

**WELL I APOLOGIZE FOR A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER. K, THANKS FOR READING! BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thursday November 21, 2019**

**27 Weeks**

"Alright, I'm going babe." Spencer said. He walked over to me where I was sitting. "I'll see you back in Denver next week."

"Have a safe trip."

Spencer leaned down and gave me a kiss and kissed my belly. "I love you and I love you little one." He said rubbing my belly.

I smiled. "Love you."

It made me sad seeing Spencer leave. He'll be out of town promoting his first album which comes out next month. He also will be traveling more performing, doing meet and greets, exc. I can't come with him much since I have to work and I'm pregnant. But this is what I signed up for when I married him or even getting involved with him. I knew this was his future even as a teenager.

I got up and walked up to the new baby's room. We still have a lot to do before he comes. The room isn't even close to being ready and he'll be here in about three and a half months. I stood in the middle of the room looking around.

"Mommy!" Brendan shouted. "Mommy, where are you?!"

"I'm in the new baby's room."

I saw him run in here. "What are you doing mommy?"

"Thinking about the new baby; he'll be here real soon."

Brendan walked over to me and placed his hand on my belly and then hugged it.

I smiled. "Do you already love your brother?"

He nodded.

"Well he loves you too." I looked around the room again. "I think we should go shopping for him. Will you help me pick some things out for him?"

"Yes."

I brushed my hand through his hair. "You're going to be such a good big brother. Now go get your shoes so we can leave."

He nodded and ran out. "Got them." He said running back in holding them.

"I think I need to teach you how to tie your shoes, huh?" I grabbed his shoes and helped him put them on him and then left.

I drove over to a cute little baby boutique that sells clothing, furniture, toys, and other baby essentials. I mainly looked at the clothing and blankets since I rather have Spencer with me when we buy a crib, travel system, and other items.

"Isn't this cute Brendan?" I asked showing him a couple of footie pajamas.

"Mommy, can I get a toy?"

"No, not today."

"Please."

"Not today sweetie."

I grabbed his hand and looked around the rest of the store. At the end of the day, I bought some onesies, footie pajamas, a few socks, a couple of sweaters, a blanket, and a teddy bear.

**Tuesday November 26, 2019**

I just arrived back in Denver and now heading over to my parents. I haven't seen them since August, so I've missed them a lot. Spencer and I have also been keeping the baby's gender and name a secret from them, but we are planning on telling them during this visit. Spencer is flying out here tomorrow and then we'll fly back home together on Sunday.

When I got to the house, I used my house key I still have to let myself in.

"Hello, anyone home?" I shouted when I walked in.

"Teddy, is that you?" I heard mom shout. I saw her walking down the stairs. "Oh Teddy." She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Oh look how big you are!" She exclaimed. "How are you?"

I smiled. "I'm great."

"Good, good. How far along are you now?"

"Twenty-eight weeks."

"Oh so you are beginning your third trimester which means the baby will be here real soon. Are you ready?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say we are ready. We don't even have the baby room close to being ready. We still have to buy a crib, car seat, stroller, other items. Just a week ago I went out shopping for some baby clothes."

"Are you going to have a baby shower?"

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to have one but I know it will help getting items we need."

"Do you know what you're having yet or do you guys want it to be a surprise?"

I smiled. "We've known since September."

"Since September and I still don't know it?"

"Mom, nobody in our family knows. We've been keeping it a secret."

"Well are you going to tell me? I need to know if I need to buy something pink or something blue."

I pushed my hair back out of my face. "We're having a…" I paused. "We're having a little baby boy."

"Aw, really? Do you have a name picked out yet?"

I nodded.

"What is it?"

"Braeden Karson."

"Aw, I love it. Who picked it out?"

"Umm… we just threw names out we liked and picked a name we thought sounded good together. But I picked the first name and he picked the middle."

"Does it mean anything special because I know Brendan's name does?"

"Not really, we just liked the name."

"Where's Spence? Did he not come with you?"

"No umm… he's in New York but he's flying out tomorrow."

"Oh, why is he in New York?"

"He's promoting his new album, has a few performances, and some interviews but mainly because of his album."

"When does it come out?"

"Sometime next month I guess. I'm not really involved in his music so I'm not certain when."

**Thursday November 28, 2019**

"Wakey, wakey."

"Mmm…" I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry image.

"Morning sleepy head."

I smiled when I saw Spencer sitting on the edge of my bed next to me. I slowly sat up. "What are you doing here?" I yawned. I grabbed my phone to see what time it is. "It's eight-forty."

He smiled. "I missed my wife."

I looked over at Brendan who was sleeping with me in my bed. "Don't talk so loud, Brendan is still sleeping."

"How's our little baby doing?"

I let out a breath. "Our little guy has been kicking up a storm lately so it's been hard to sleep."

"Is he moving right now?"

I grabbed Spencer's hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Oh he is kicking pretty hard. I'm sorry baby." Spencer kissed my forehead.

"I'm like really tired Spencer, can I go back to sleep?"

"Scoot over so I can lay with you then."

I scooted over and Spencer got into my bed next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled into his body. He gave me another kiss and I fell asleep.

Later that day, we went over to his parents to have Thanksgiving dinner with them. We sat around the dinner table.

"Wow mom, you cooked your ass off today." Spencer said.

"Spencer language." His mother said.

"Wow mom, you cooked your butt off today."

I laughed.

"Paul, Honey, come down, it's time to eat." Linda shouted.

A few minutes later he came down. Once everyone was at the table we started to serve ourselves food. Spencer's Aunts, Uncles, and cousins came to celebrate Thanksgiving with all of us.

"Babe, what would you like? I'll make you a plate." He said as he placed a plate in front of his son.

"Just put a little of everything on it."

"What a little fatty you are." Spencer joked.

I stared at him and gave him a serious look. "Not funny."

"Spencer be nice, she is very hormonal." His mother said.

"Even I know not to joke with a pregnant woman." His cousin, Cole, joked."

"Be quiet Cole." Spencer placed my plate in front of me. "You don't live with one."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Brendan's plate. "Here, let me cut your food for you, Bren." I placed it back in front of him. "Here you go, eat up."

"Thanks mama."

"So Spencer, Teddy, what are you having?" Paul asked.

"Well, I'm having turkey, sweet potatoes, mash potatoes, stuffing, carrots, cranberry sauce." Spencer joked. "And-" Spencer got cut off.

"I meant the baby, not what you're having for dinner."

"Yeah Spence, what are you guys having?" Linda asked. "I need to know what I need to knit for."

"Well." Spencer placed his fork down on his plate. He looked over at me and I looked at him and smiled. "We're having a boy."

"Yeah, another little boy."

"You know Son, you're mother was certain you were having a little girl."

"I was." She took a sip of her wine.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" His cousin, Jennifer, asked.

"Yeah, we're naming him Braeden Karson."

"Braeden Karson what, babe?" Spencer said.

I rolled my eyes. "Braeden Karson Walsh."

"Mommy, I'm done."

I looked over at my son. "Sweetie, you barely made a dent in your food."

"I'm full!"

"I bet you won't be full for desert." I said brushing my hand through his hair. "Spencer, why did you give him so much, you know he doesn't eat a big amount."

"I didn't think that was a lot."

I grabbed Brendan's plate and put all the food on his plate on Spencer's. "Then you can eat it."

"You're going to make me fat."

"You made me fat."

"No, I made you pregnant, not fat."

"Well I'm over being pregnant and want this little sucker out."

Spencer laughed and wrapped his arm around me. "He'll be out soon enough."


	20. Chapter 20

**Tuesday December 10, 2019**

"When is the baby number two due?" Josh asked me during the show. "You look like you're going to blow."

I smiled. "I'm only seven months, so two months to go hopefully."

"What do you mean _hopefully_?"

"Well my first child was actually born two months premature. So when I was seven months he was born."

"Oh really, I didn't know that. He seems perfectly fine now."

"He is. He is a healthy little guy who is the exact size and weight he should be for his age. When he was born he actually weighed a little over two pounds so he was pretty small. To be honest I wasn't sure if he would make it, I did have my doubts. He's definitely my little miracle child, both mine and my husband's."

"What are you naming baby number two and what is it's gender?"

"It's a secret; we're keeping it a secret."

"Does your family know?"

"Actually we just told them the name and gender just two weeks ago over Thanksgiving."

"What about friends, do they know?"

"Of course, they do have to buy me things for my baby shower so they do need to know."

"How come I don't know then?"

"We're not _friends_ but _colleagues_."

"Same Teddy I met in college, not wanting to be friends with me."

I laughed. "We are going to take a short break. When we come back we will have Chelsea Kendrick on."

"Later, a performance from Lance Martin." Josh said. "Stay tuned."

"_And we're out."_ The producer said.

I took my phone out during the commercial break. I saw I got a new text from my husband.

_S: You should totally promote my new album on your show. It does come out on Friday!_

_T: Nice try, that won't be happening!_

I noticed I also got a text from Des.

_D: Baby shower: Jan. 18 at 12 PM. Yeah?_

_T: Yeah, but where at?_

_D: Surprise c: Just give me the guest list and all you will have to do is show up!_

_T: K._

**Friday December 13, 2019**

"Spencer, here's a question." I said as we walked into Target. "Why did you choose today for your album to be release?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's Friday the thirteenth which is a _bad luck_ day."

Spencer laughed. "Babe, do you really believe in that nonsense?"

"Mhm…"

Spencer wrapped his arm around my waist. "There's nothing to be worried about. This is just a normal day."

We walked down to the aisle where his albums are being sold.

"Here we are." Spencer said. He grabbed one off the shelf.

"Let me see it." I took it from his hand and looked at the back of it to see what songs are on it. "And I only know two of these songs. You'd think the wife would know all of these."

"That's because I was keeping it a surprise from you."

"Mommy, Daddy, can I get a toy?" Brendan asked.

"No but Santa's going to come in two weeks and bring you so many toys!" Spencer said.

"That's right, he is."

"Aw!"

I grabbed his hand and we walked around the store. Spencer was approached by a few fans which is new to me. You would think I'm used to this but in reality, when I'm out with Spencer, he isn't really approached.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SPENCER WALSH!" A couple of teenage girls said. "OH MY GOD, WE LOVE YOU AND YOUR MUSIC! WE ACTUALLY CAME TO GET YOUR ALBUM!

"Aw, thanks. We came to do the same thing." Spencer said smiling showing the girls his album in his hand.

"CAN WE GET A PHOTO?" One of them asked.

"Sure." Spencer handed me the album and he stood next to the girls.

"Mommy, who are those girls with daddy?" Brendan asked as we stood to the side.

"Some of his fans."

"Fans?"

"You know how daddy creates music and sing?" He nodded. "Well they enjoy it and are fans of his."

Spencer walked back over to us. "Sorry Hun."

"Its fine, I have to learn to share you now." I joked. "I'm not the only woman in your life now."

Spencer chuckled. "Yes you are. My fans are more like my children."

I laughed and he kissed my cheek.

When we got back in the car, Spencer immediately played his CD. He turned up the volume, basically blasting the music.

"What do you think?"

"I love it, you sound wonderful."

"Brendan, do you know whose singing?" Spencer asked.

"Daddy!"

"Do you like how daddy sounds?" I asked looking into the back.

He nodded.

"I hope your album is successful, Spence. You deserve success on it, you're a great singer."

"You're a great singer too; maybe on my second album we could do a duet."

I smiled and shook my head. "My voice is only for my friends and family to hear."

Spencer chuckled a little and started up the car and we left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Tuesday February 4, 2020**

**38 Weeks Pregnant**

**9:20 AM**

I was sitting listening to Josh talk about I don't know what, since I was tuning him out. Half way through his story, I felt something weird with my body and then all the sudden I felt water running down my leg. Crap, am I really going into labor, is the baby really coming?

I immediately took out my phone even though we were still filming to text Spencer so he could come and pick me up.

_T: SPENCER! I think my water broke! Call the doctor to let him know and come pick me up!_

"Teddy, am I really boring you?" Josh asked.

I put my phone down and smiled at him. "Not at all, continue."

"Like I was saying…"

My phone vibrated and it was Spencer texting me back.

_S: I'm on my way!_

I looked at the time on my phone and the show still had forty minutes until it is over. I placed my phone back in my pocket. I was taking deep long breaths and tried to relax but it was hard to knowing the baby is on his way and I'm not even close to the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later, I saw Spencer on the side of the stage. Josh was still talking but I interrupted him.

"Spencer, come here." I pointed down at the floor next to my seat. He walked over to me. "Everyone, this is my husband Spencer and he's going to take me to the hospital now because my water broke thirty minutes ago while this guy was talking about I don't know what." Spencer helped me up and we walked away.

"You okay?" He asked driving to the hospital.

I breathed out and nodded. "Are you?"

"I'm anxious and nervous for you." Spencer placed his hand on top of mine. "But I'll be here every step of the way."

"Where's Brendan?"

"With the babysitter, remember I had my meet and greet today. I basically ran out when I got your text."

"Oh crap, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you come first, you and my kids."

I kept breathing in and out. "You called the doctor for me, right?"

"He's meeting us at the hospital."

When we got to the hospital, Spencer helped me out of the car and into the hospital. We got checked in and a nurse took me to our room. She gave me a hospital gown to put on and I laid down in the bed. A few minutes later, she came back in and put the IV in my wrist and hooked me up to the machines that monitor my heart rate and the baby's heart rate.

I had a tear rush down my face when she put the IV in my wrist. Spencer leaned down and kissed my forehead brushing my hair back. He used his thumb to wipe the tear away.

"You're doing great baby." Spencer said reassuring me.

I stared at him. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'm not going anywhere but next to you every step of the way."

I saw my doctor walk in.

"How are you doing, Teddy?" Dr. Michaels asked. "Ready to have the baby?"

I nodded.

"Great." He put some gloves on. "I'd like to check how many centimeters dilated you are."

I nodded and I spread my legs apart so he could look. I could feel his hand go in me.

The doctor pulled his hand out and took off his gloves. "Alright Teddy, you are about three centimeters dilated. You have to be ten to start pushing, so you still have a long way. You also have to be five centimeters to be able to get an epidural. I'm just telling you because your contractions are probably getting closer together and starting to be painful."

I nodded. "They are."

"Just hang in there and I will be back in an hour or so to check your progress. If you need anything, just press this button right here and a nurse will come in."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks."

He got up and left leaving me and Spencer alone.

"Spencer, can you-" I stopped when I felt a contraction. "Can you tell my parents I've gone into labor, I want them to know."

"Yeah, I'll send a group text to everyone and I'll text the babysitter to see if Brendan can stay with her tonight. Now you should get some rest, you'll need it if you are going to push a baby out of you probably tonight."

I nodded and slowly closed my eyes. As much as I tried, I just couldn't get to sleep. From the pain from the contractions to being scared, I just couldn't. I opened my eyes and saw Spencer near the window talking on his phone. I guess he saw me awake because he got off it and walked over to me.

"Who was that?" I asked in between breaths.

"Oh that was my manager. Yeah, he was mad I left but I told him why and he's somewhat cool now."

"I'm sorry."

"Babe, don't be, like I said before you come first. You always come first, you and the kids."

The contractions started to get worse and I started to cry.

"Oh, Teddy, why are you crying?" Spencer asked kneeling down next to me.

"The contractions… they hurt so bad." I cried.

Spencer gave me a kiss. "Stay strong, you will be able to get an epidural real soon."

Two hours later, my doctor came back in.

"How are you doing, Teddy?" He asked.

"It hurts a lot." I almost cried.

"Well let's see if you are dilated enough to get the epidural then." He put some gloves on and looked. "Great, you are five and a half centimeters." He pulled his hand out. "Would you like to get the epidural?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll send in the anesthesiologist."

Ten minutes later, the anesthesiologist came in.

"Hello Ms, I'll be giving you the epidural. Before I do though, I have to tell you what can happen. An epidural can paralyze you, so if it does happen to happen to you, you can't sue the hospital."

"I don't care, just give it to me!"

"Wait, what are the chances it could happen to her?" Spencer asked getting worried.

"Don't worry, I am highly professional and do this hundreds of times a week. The odds are one in a million now of days. Ms. Please sit up and lean into your husband while I perform this on you."

I nodded. Spencer walked over to me and helped me sit up. I leaned my head into his chest. The anesthesiologist undid my hospital gown and put the needle in my spine.

I started to cry again when I felt it go in. The needle hurt like hell, but not as bad as the contractions. He and Spencer helped me lay back down when he finished.

"Alright, all done." He said. "You may not eat anything now and try not to move much. We don't want the needle to come out or move out of place."

"Thanks."

Immediately I could feel the epidural working. It made everything feel less painful but I could still feel the pressure from the contractions.

"Feeling better?" Spencer asked.

I nodded. "The needle hurts so bad though."

"Put it this way, what is more painful, the contractions or the needle?"

"Contractions by far. You just don't understand and won't ever understand how painful this is. You are so lucky you are a guy. You don't have to experience things women do, like labor and periods."

Spencer licked his lips and smiled. "Yeah, let's not talk about periods."

"I'm just saying…"

"I know, I understand. Men have the easier life." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. "I give you props, I doubt I could go through what you are."

I shook my head and gave him a slight smile.

**7:13 PM**

I have been in labor for about nine hours. I saw the doctor walk in. Last time the doctor came in, he said I was eight centimeters, which was about two hours ago. Hopefully I'm dilated enough to get this little guy out.

"You are now ten centimeters, ready to have the baby?" He asked. "I'll be right back and when I do, be ready to have the baby."

Everything just got real. I mean being in the hospital, in labor is real enough, but being told the baby will be here probably within thirty minutes, I'm freaking out. I have never pushed a baby out, since when I had Brendan, it was a c-section.

The doctor came back ten minutes later. He brought a few nurses with him. One of the nurses placed my legs on these leg guards. She told Spencer to hold one leg and she held the other. The other nurses were prepping for the baby to arrive.

"Ready to start pushing?" Dr. Michaels asked me.

I let out a deep breath. "I guess, no turning back now."

Spencer gave me a kiss on my lips. "You can do this, baby." Spencer said reassuring me. "Bring in to the world our son."

"Alright Teddy, when I say push you push. The nurse will count for how long you push for okay?"

I nodded.

The doctor put his hands down near my vagina. "Okay Teddy, push."

I leaned my chin down in my chest pushing. In the background I could hear the nurse counting to ten. I was pushing for fifteen minutes.

"He's almost here. Give me one more big push." The doctor said.

I was close to screaming when I was doing that push. I could feel the doctor pull the baby out. I felt like Spencer was sorta freaked out from me screaming to seeing a baby getting pulled out of me.

I started to cry when I heard the baby cry. Braeden Karson Walsh was born on February 4, 2020 at 7:45 PM, weighing 6 pounds 7 ounces.

The doctor immediately placed the baby on my chest as the nurse cleaned him up. Another nurse handed Spencer scissors to cut the umbilical cord. The nurse picked him up to weigh him and measure him real quick and then brought him back over to me wrapped in a blanket.

I was crying as I held him in my arms staring down at him. He is the most precious little guy ever. I looked up at Spencer and smiled at him. "I love you."

Spencer knelt down and smiled. "I love you too."

Spencer took a few photos of me and the baby together and sent it to our families. I handed Spencer Braeden so I could get some rest since I'm so exhausted and for him to have bonding time.

Spencer sat in a chair near the window with his son in his arms. Braeden was holding on to Spencer pointer finger.

"I love you, my little son." Spencer whispered. "Daddy loves you so much."


	22. Chapter 22

**8:43 AM**

The next day I woke up. I saw that the baby wasn't laying in the little hospital bed. I got a little worried but I looked to my right and saw Spencer near the window sitting with the baby in his arms. I smiled when I saw the two together.

Spencer got up when he saw me awake and walked over to me. "Good morning baby." He said to me.

I held my arms out. "Let me see my baby."

Spencer gently placed him in my arms. I brushed his little hand with my finger and smiled down at him. Braeden had his eyes open staring up at me.

"Don't you think he's the most precious little thing ever?"

"Of course, he's adorable and he's all ours."

"I think it's time to feed you my little baby." I took my boob out and hooked him on to it. "There you go, all yours."

"I think your boobs got bigger babe." Spencer said staring at them.

"They did and got heavier and that's because of the milk." I rubbed Braeden's back as he sucked. "Spence, can you go to the house and get my hospital bag. I really want to be more comfortable in my sweats."

"Sure thing, do you want anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour or less." He walked over to me and gave me a kiss and left. "I love you and I love you little one."

I smiled. "Love you."

Fifteen minutes after Spencer left, I saw cameras walking into my room followed by no other than Josh.

"Yikes, you look awful." Josh said staring at me.

"Thank you, I just gave birth." I said sarcastically. "Why the hell are you here?!"

"To do the show of course! The show must go on!"

"The show must go on WITHOUT ME!"

_"Ten seconds." _One of the cameras guys said.

"Josh I swear!"

_"3… 2... 1…"_

"Good Morning LA! I'm Josh Peters."

"And I'm Teddy Walsh who wants you to GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! I swear Josh I will call hospital security to get you kicked out!" Braeden started to whimper from me basically screaming. "Look, you made my baby cry!" I rocked him in my arms until he quieted down.

"Gosh Teddy, why do you have to be so mean? Did you chase your husband away too?"

"Because I am a hormonal woman who just gave birth and want to be alone!"

"How about we get a glimpse of the baby?"

"That's it; I'm getting you kicked out." I reached over and pressed the nurse button. Within minutes a nurse came in.

"Did you need something Ms?"

I smiled. "Yes, can you get these RUDE people out of my room?"

"Come on guys, get out."

"Fine, come on guys." Josh said.

"I'll be more than happy to share my baby when I come back in a few weeks but in the mean time, don't bother me!"

"This has been Teddy Walsh everyone." Josh joked leaving.

I rolled my eyes. "You've only been in the world for twelve hours and you already think mommy is crazy, huh?" I kissed his little head. "Don't worry, I'm not always like this."

Thirty minutes later, Spencer walked through the door holding a cup of coffee from Starbucks.

"Finally you're back! You don't even understand how hectic my morning has been!"

Spencer chuckled and placed my bag on the floor. "What happened? Did the baby have a hissy fit?"

"More like I did." I handed Spencer the baby and reached down to grab my bag. "Guess who came like right after you left."

"Who babe?"

"My freaking co-host and camera guys." I took off my hospital gown and put on a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"And why did they come?"

"They were filming me and I'm like get the hell out, I just had a baby." I brushed my hair out and put it up in a messy bun. "I was seriously ready to beat his ass Spencer."

Spencer laughed. "Oh what kind of woman did I marry?"

I held my hands back out and Spencer handed me the baby. "I think you should bring Brendan over to meet his little brother."

"Babe, you should have told me while I was out."

Spencer's phone started to ring so he walked over to the window and answered it.

"Hey… No… We're fine…. Yes, he's fine too…. No don't… But… Fine… Yeah, bye." Spencer placed his phone back in his pocket and walked back over to me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My mom… She and my dad want to fly out tonight to see us." He sat next to me on my bed.

"But you told them no, right?"

"She wouldn't take no as an answer."

I groaned. "You know I love them and all but why do they have to come tonight? Why not next week or when we are settled at home."

"When do we get to bring him home?" Spencer asked.

"Tomorrow." I was quiet looking down at the baby brushing his little head with my finger. "At least my family isn't flying out too to see him."

"Yeah… That would be too much family right now."

Later that day, Spencer picked Brendan up from the babysitter and brought him to the hospital to meet his little brother.

I smiled when I saw him walk in followed by Spencer close behind.

"Mommy!" Brendan exclaimed running over to me.

"Shh… The baby is sleeping." I whispered.

"Sorry mommy." Brendan climbed onto my bed and sat next to me. "Is that my brother?"

"Mhm… His name is Braeden, isn't he cute?"

Brendan nodded.

"Can you give him a kiss?" I asked.

Brendan reached over and kissed the top of his head.

"Aw, that was so cute." I wrapped my one free arm around Brendan and he cuddled into my body.

Spencer smiled seeing the sight of his wife and two sons together. Spencer walked over and sat at the end of the bed.

"Bren, now mommy and I are going to be spending more time with Braeden but it doesn't mean we don't love you any less than we did before he was here."

"That's right sweetie. Are you going to help us with him?"

Brendan smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

Braeden squirmed in my arms.

"Aw, I think he likes the idea of his brother helping." I said smiling.

"I'm going to teach him how to do everything mommy!" Brendan exclaimed. "What is his name again mommy?"

Spencer and I both laughed.

"Braeden… His name is Braeden."

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS! UMMM…. YEAH, I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY BUT TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! KAY BUH BYEEEEE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thursday February 6, 2020**

**2 ½ Days Old**

"Aw, are you ready to go home?" I asked putting my newborn in his car seat carrier. I strapped him in and put a blanket on top. "There, you are nice and snug."

I grabbed the birth certificate forms and finished filling them out while Spencer went to check me out. When Spencer came back in, I had him sign it and had him give it to the front desk woman.

Braeden started to whimper so I grabbed a pacifier from my bag and put it in his mouth. I rocked the car seat back and forth until he calmed down.

"Alright babe, ready to go home?" Spencer asked walking back in. A nurse followed behind pushing a wheelchair.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm ready, we're ready."

I got up and sat in the wheel chair and Spencer grabbed the baby and everything else and we headed down. Spencer had his car parked in the pick up/ drop off area, so it was easy access to get in. Spencer placed the baby in the car and I sat next to him in the back. Spencer then got into the driver's seat and we headed home.

An hour and a half later we arrived back home. I got out of the car and headed in with Spencer close behind carrying the baby. Spencer's parents are at our house and will be staying with us for a couple of days to help out with the new baby and Brendan and housekeeping. They haven't met Braeden yet since they flew in last night, so they are real excited to.

"Home sweet home." I murmured when we entered. I placed my hospital bag on the floor near the stairs and took Braeden out of his car seat. I carried him into the living room where everyone else was.

"Oh, welcome back." Linda said when she saw us. She walked over to me and immediately wanted to see her new grandbaby so I gently handed her him. "Oh, he is so adorable."

I smiled. "Yeah, he is. I'm already in love with him."

"We make cute babies." Spencer said walking in.

"We most certainly do." I said hugging onto him.

"He looks just like Brendan did as at this age."

"Mom at this age, Brendan was like two pounds. Braeden looks like Brendan when he was more like two months."

"Right, I keep forgetting he was a small baby."

Paul walked over to his wife and took the baby from her.

"He looks just like you Son."

"Dad, you said that about Brendan."

"They both do."

"Well they should, Spencer is the father." I said.

"You know babe, to be honest, I did have my doubts about Brendan when you were pregnant with him."

I stared at him and gave him a serious look. "What do you mean; you thought I cheated on you?"

"I mean yeah a little only because we were both in college and you know exactly what happens in college."

"Yeah, you cheated on me. I should be the last person you would think would cheat on you. You know what, I'm done with you." I turned around and headed out of the room.

"Teddy, where are you going?" Spencer asked.

"As far away from you as I can get." I ran up and locked myself in our room.

I laid on the bed thinking about what he said. How could he say that? I was more committed I in our relationship than he was. How could he say that especially when he was the one who cheated on me?

**Spencer's POV**

"Bad choice of words, Son." Dad said shaking his head at me. "You never say that to your wife, especially when she is very hormonal."

"I know, I wasn't thinking." I said. "I need to fix it." I walked up and knocked on the bedroom door.

**Teddy's POV**

"Teddy, I'm sorry." I heard Spencer say outside the door. "I wasn't thinking, please let me in."

"You may not have been thinking but it doesn't mean you didn't mean it. How could you even think that I would ever, EVER cheat on you?!"

"I'm sorry, I love you so much! Let me in."

"No, go away! I want to be alone."

"Fine, to make you happy, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

**Spencer's POV**

"Fine, to make you happy, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day." I went back down stairs where my parents and kids are. "Well she hates me."

"To be honest, Spencer." My mother said. "I'd hate you too. You never say that to a woman especially after she has a child and her moods are all over the place."

"Well what am I supposed to do to get her to like me again then?" I asked desperately.

"Only you would know that, Spence." My mother said handing me the baby. "Every woman is different and we don't know Teddy as well as you do."

I sighed. "Women are so complicated, my woman is so complicated. They set us men up to screw up."

"Spencer, I'll agree with you that they set us up." My father said. "But you set yourself up in this situation."

I sighed. "I know…"

**Teddy's POV**

A few hours later, I decided to leave the room to check on the baby since he's probably getting hungry since I'm his only food source.

I walked down and saw Braeden with Spencer's mother and Brendan. I took the sleeping baby from her and walked into the kitchen to get some food since I haven't eaten since the morning. I put a pot of water on the stove so I could make pasta.

"Mama." Brendan said walking in. "I'm hungry."

"Alright, you can have some of my food. Go sit at the table." I grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and placed some pasta in it. I grabbed two forks and carried it to the table. I placed one of the bowls in front of Brendan. "Here you go baby."

"Thank you mommy."

As I was eating, I noticed Braeden was starting to wake up. He opened his big brown eyes and stared up at me giving me a little yawn.

"Aw, hello sleeping head. I bet you're hungry huh?" I took my boob out and hooked him onto hit and put the blanket that was around him over my chest so if Spencer's parents walk in they don't see my boob hanging out. I continued to eat as he ate.

"Mommy, I'm done."

"Alright, go throw away the food you didn't finish and put the bowl in the sink for me, okay?"

"Kay."

Braeden stopped sucking so I sat him up and burped him. I patted his back gently and laid him back down in my arms. I saw Spencer walk in and I continued to eat.

"What are you eating?" He asked me.

"Pasta… There's more in there if you want some." I said pointing to the kitchen.

Spencer sat at the table across from me and stared down at his phone. Spencer placed his phone down on the table and looked at me.

"Teddy, I'm sorry. I should have never thought that."

I stared at him and shook my head.

"I should know you wouldn't do that."

I nodded my head.

"And I know you won't ever do it." Spencer paused and grabbed my hand rubbing it. "Will you forgive me and put it behind us since it is in the past."

"You shouldn't have brought it up if it was in the past because now it's in the present."

"I know, I wasn't thinking when I said it, it just came out. And I know now he's mine and Braeden's mine, and you are definitely mine. Please forgive me."

I looked down at the baby and then back up at Spencer and nodded. Spencer smiled and got up to give me a kiss.

"I hate it when you're mad at me or we're fighting." Spencer said.

I breathed in. "Me too, let's try not to."

"Good plan."


	24. Chapter 24

**Tuesday February 11, 2020**

**1 Week Old**

Braeden is now a week old. The first week as definitely been intense, from a baby crying at all hours of night to having family and friends over to meet him. Spencer's parents went home yesterday so now it's just the four of us at home.

"Babe!" I heard Spencer shouted.

"What." I shouted back.

"Where are you?"

"Baby's room!"

A few seconds later, I saw Spencer walk in.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm changing your son's diaper. You could help me."

"Diaper's aren't my thing." Spencer said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm not going to be the only one who changes him."

"So I was thinking we should get out of the house today, the four of us."

I put some clean clothes on the baby and picked him up. "No, he's just a week old. I'm not ready to take him out yet."

"Why?"

"Spencer, he's just a week old with a weak immune system. He'll just get sick and I don't want him to."

"Babe, no he won't."

"How about you take Brendan out instead and spend the day with him. We haven't been giving him enough attention lately, so it would be nice."

"How about you leave the baby with a sitter and the three of us go out."

"Spencer, that won't be happening. I won't be leaving him until I head back to work, but still I might just bring him with me to the studio."

"Hey when do you head back?"

"Umm… sometime next month I guess."

"Really, that soon?"

"Spencer you act like I can stay home for the first year."

"I still think you should quit and stay home with the kids like my mom did."

"I understand you want that but I don't. I won't be happy staying home all day caring for the kids while you are out living your dream. I'm going back."

Spencer grabbed the baby from me.

"Braeden, don't you want mommy to stay home with you all day? Look at that face babe, he wants you to."

"Spencer, you act like I'm going to be gone all day. I'll only be gone three four hours' tops like always. I grabbed Braeden from Spencer and lifted him up in the air. "And then I'll be back with you my little baby."

"Mama, daddy, I'm bored."

"You are?" Spencer said. "We must change that! How about we spend the day together and have fun." Spencer suggested.

"Would you like that Bren?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes! Are you gonna come mommy?"

"No, I need to stay home with the baby."

"He can come!"

"No, no… next time."

"Aw!" He said disappointedly.

"Brendan, you and me will have so much fun without mommy." Spencer said to his son. "Let's go."

"Love you guys, have fun." I shouted. "Now it's just you and me Brady."

**Thursday February 14, 2020**

"Happy Valentine's Day baby." Spencer said. He walked over to me and gave me some flowers and a kiss as I nursed the baby.

"Mmm… they're gorgeous."

"And tonight I'm taking you out, just you and me, no Brendan and no Braeden."

I shook my head. "You know I would but I can't, I can't leave my little baby."

"Teddy, come on, you deserve a break from the baby."

"Spencer, he's just a week old. I can't leave him."

"Yes you can just for a couple of hours, that's all I'm asking for."

I looked at him and breathed out. "Fine."

"We're going to have so much fun tonight." He gave me another kiss and left the room.

I breathed out. "Don't count on it." I murmured to myself watching him leave.

Later that day I got somewhat dressed up and we headed out to the restaurant. Spencer sat across from me gazing at me. I smiled and covered my face with the menu.

"Can you stop?"

"Stop what?" Spencer asked laughing.

"Staring."

"I can't look at my beautiful wife?"

"Stop lying, I'm not beautiful. I feel and look so unattractive."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I have a fat flabby stomach."

"You just had a baby."

"I miss my before pregnancy body."

"You'll get it back soon enough and even if you don't, I'll still love you and see beauty in my eyes."

"Stop trying so hard Spencer."

"Don't count on it." He said winking at me.

I laughed again and cover my face with the menu again.

"Babe, put that menu down. I want to see your pretty face." I smiled and slowly put it down. "There it is."

**ALRIGHT SOO SHORT CHAPTER. UMM… I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I SHOULD CARRY THIS STORY OUT FOR. I WAS THINKING ENDING IT ON THEIR WEDDING ANNIVERSARY. IT WOULD PROBABLY BE THIRTY CHAPTERS ALL TOGETHER THEN. I DON'T KNOW… ALSO, I WAS WONDERING SHOULD I END THIS WITH THIS STORY OR MAKE ANOTHER CONTINUING THEIR LIFE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Monday March 9, 2020**

**1 Month and 5 Days Old.**

Today is the first day I'll be back at work and then later is Braeden's one month check up. I'm bringing Braeden with me to the studio and I'm also bringing Spencer and Brendan. My boss thought it would be a good idea to introduce him to the audience. I didn't want to at first but I wasn't going to argue with the person who gives me lots and lots of money.

When I got to the studio, I grabbed the baby car seat carrier, with a blanket on top of it covering him, and walked up with Spencer and Brendan right behind me.

"I'm still surprised you agreed to this." Spencer said to me.

"Its fine plus I wasn't going to argue with him, he is my boss."

"I'm just saying, you wouldn't want me to bring him on stage at a concert and be that moment in the Lion King where Simba is introduced."

"I don't know what I should be more worried about, Braeden or you remembering scenes from the Lion King."

"Teddy, don't be getting to worried, Brendan was watching it last night and it came to mind."

"No he wasn't."

"Fine, I was and he was too but left."

I laughed and hugged onto his arm. "I find it cute."

"Welcome back Teddy." My makeup artist said.

I placed the car seat down on the floor next to my chair and sat in it. "Good to be back, Tori."

"Stop lying, I know you rather be at home."

"Ha, no she doesn't." Spencer said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and pushed my hair back.

"Brendan must be tired, huh?" She said noticing he was sleeping in Spencer's arms.

"Yeah… he definitely doesn't wake up this early."

"I'm assuming the little one is too."

"Yeah, he is. He's such a little sweetie. He really doesn't cry much just like Brendan when he was a baby."

Tori rubbed the brush in the blush and brushed it on my cheeks. "So he doesn't wake you up in the middle of the night?"

"No, he does of course like any baby do, but other than that not so much."

After she finished, I walked over to sit in my seat on set. Spencer was standing on the side of the stage with both the kids sleeping. A few minutes later, I saw Josh walk over looking down at his phone.

"Oh you're back!" He exclaimed taking his seat.

"No, really?" I said sarcastically. "You knew I was coming back today."

"Are you going to be mean to me this time?"

"I'll try my best not to."

"_Ten seconds everyone."_ The producer said.

I breathed out and put my phone back in my pocket.

_"3… 2… 1…" _The producer pointed at us.

"Goooood Morning LA! I'm Josh Peters. Let's welcome back my lovely co-host Teddy."

I smiled. "It's good to be back."

"Why don't you tell the viewers why you haven't been around for what, a month?"

"Well, as you all may know, I was pregnant and gone into labor actually on the show. He was born on February 4 at 8:45 PM. I'm still losing the baby weight as you all can see." I laughed.

"You never told us what you are having."

"That's right, I haven't. Spencer, come here." Spencer walked over still holding Brendan who was sleeping. I rolled my eyes. "With the baby."

"Oh, you brought him." Josh said.

"Mhm…" Spencer walked over carrying the baby car seat carrier. I bent down to pick up out of it. "I wanted to introduce him to you guys." I gently picked him up so he wouldn't cry and wrapped him in his blanket. I saw Spencer walking back to the side of the stage. "No Spence, stay."

"Babe." He mouth shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Apparently my husband is shy even though he's a singer. Anyways." I said shaking my head. "This is our son, Braeden." Braeden squirmed in my arms. "He is the sweetest little thing ever." I bent down and gave him a kiss on his little lips.

"Well, we have footage of Teddy at the hospital less than twenty-four hours after giving birth. Let's roll it."

"How about we don't roll it."

"Too late, let's roll it!"

I glared at Josh as it was being shown and all he could do is laugh. I felt so embarrass after it was shown.

"Let me put on record, I wasn't expecting this and what woman would want to be film right after giving birth? You were lucky I didn't just get up and kick your as- I mean butt out the door."

"Come on, tell me this wasn't good footage. It was hilarious."

"You guys are mean to actually show it!" Braeden started to whimper so I quickly bent down to grab his pacifier and put it in his mouth. He opened his big brown eyes. "Oh hi sleepy head." I said sweetly smiling down at him.

"We're going to take a short break. When we come back, we have Kevin Anthony here to talk about his new album."

_"And we're out."_

"Spencer, come." I said pointing to the floor next to me.

"What babe?"

"Here, you are on baby duty now. Oh, and feed him, he's probably getting hungry."

"Hun, my hands are full."

"Spencer, just lay him in his car seat and hold the bottle to his mouth."

"Spencer, here's a question, is it hard to live with her?"

"To be completely honest, yes, but not always, just right now when she is all hormonal and bi-" Spencer stopped.

I stared at him giving him a serious look. "And what, I'm what?"

"And beautiful."

"Good save Spencer." Josh said laughing.

After the show, we headed over to the doctor's for his check up. We waited for fifteen minutes before he saw us.

"So, how has the first month been?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"Definitely an adjustment." Spencer said.

"Yeah… I totally forgot how having a newborn in the house is, definitely tiring."

"Alright, well let's get to the baby's check up then. Please lay him on the table and take off all his clothes."

The doctor did his thing looking at Braeden and making sure he is a little healthy one month old. He had to give the baby a few shots which Braeden hated. He was crying his head off at the end.

"So do you have any questions on anything?" He asked us.

I shook my head. "I don't, do you Spence?"

"Actually yeah, I do." Spencer started to smile. "When can we start having sex again?"

I slapped his arm. "Spencer!"

"Babe what, that's my question." Spencer said laughing.

"You can start whenever she is ready and comfortable."

"Any more questions?"

"Nope, all good."

"Alright, have a great rest of the day." He got up and left.

Spencer was smirking at me.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Spencer. We won't be doing anything for a long ass while."

"How long are you going to make this man wait?"

"Remember when we got back together when Brendan was born."

"Yeah, I was trying to seduce you and you woudn't let me for a long time."

"Mhm…"

"I'm not waiting that long. I expect something for your birthday in a few weeks. That's my gift to you."

"Wow, cheap ass gift." I got up and picked up the car seat. "Come on Brendan, let's go."

"It's not cheap, it's genuine."

We walked out of the building and down to the car. I placed the car seat in the back and helped Brendan get strapped in his car seat. I slammed the door shut and got into the front.

"Mama."

"What sweetie."

"What's sex?"

My eyes widen when I heard him asked that. All Spencer could do is laugh so I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Thanks a lot Spencer."

"Daddy."

"Well son…" Spencer was quiet thinking to what to say other than what it really is. "It's a thing that only a mommy and daddy can have." Spencer was trying to be as vague as possible with it.

"Oh!"

Later that day I sat on the couch with Braeden laying on my lap staring down at him. I saw Spencer walk in with a bowl of popcorn and turned the TV to some sports.

"I was thinking Spence."

"What about?"

"I think we should get Braeden baptized now."

"I'm all for it babe. Wait, what do you mean by now?"

"I don't know, not now, now but sometime soon, in the near future."

"Alright, well I'm all for it."


	26. Chapter 26

**Friday March 27, 2020**

"Happy birthday mommy!" I heard Brendan shout.

I opened my eyes and smiled seeing him and Spencer in my bedroom. Brendan climbed onto the bed and hugged me.

"Happy birthday, Hun." Spencer said.

I breathed out. "I can't believe I'm already twenty-four." I heard the baby cry through the baby monitor.

"I'll get him." Spencer said. "You stay in bed."

"No, I'll get him. I need to get up anyways."

"No, you stay in bed. I'll get him."

I shook my head and got up out of bed. I walked down the hall to Braeden's room and picked him up from his crib. "Oh, good morning." I walked him over to his changing table to put a clean diaper on him. After changing him, I walked him back over to my bedroom and got back in bed to feed him.

"I'm taking you out tonight to celebrate right after my concert." Spencer said.

I shook my head. "I rather not Spencer. I rather be at home with my babies."

"Too bad, you have no choice."

I rolled my eyes and held out the baby. "Here, burp the baby while I shower and get dress."

"Oh, come here Brady." Spencer said. He sat on the bed and patted his back gently until he spit up a little. "Burping him is so disgusting babe."

I rolled my eyes as I turned on the shower. "That's what comes with having children Spencer but it is worth it."

"Yeah, you're right; all this is worth it at the end of the day.

Later that day, I met up with Spencer where his concert is being held. The kids are at home being watched by a sitter while we are out. I stood on the side of the stage leaning against the wall on my phone as he performed. I was texting my mother, but when she sent me something, I didn't want to hear, I ran off.

**Third Person**

Spencer glanced off the stage to his left seeing Teddy gone. He mouthed to one of his band mates, _where is see_. Adam, one of the guitarists, mouthed back _she ran off_. Spencer was confused why she ran off and wanted to run off after her to see why, but he knew he couldn't. Spencer couldn't help but think if he did anything or if it was the song he was singing that made her run off since most of his songs are about her. Immediately after the show, he ran to find her. Spencer saw her crying in a corner on the floor hugging onto her knees with her head down. Spencer sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her hugging on to her.

**Teddy's POV**

"Teddy, what's wrong?" Spencer asked. "Did I do something?"

I shook my head and continued to cry.

"Tell me what's wrong then."

I shook my head.

"Please?"

I shook my head.

Spencer pushed my hair out of my face. "There's that gorgeous face." He used his thumb to wipe away the tears running down my face. "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this."

I sniffled and licked my lips. "My dad…"

"Oh, Teddy, his cancer is back."

I nodded.

Spencer breathed in and out. "I'm sorry baby." He kissed the top of my head.

"I want to go home." I murmured.

"Hun, we're going out tonight, remember."

I stood up and pushed my hair back. "I wanna go home."

"Alright, if that's what you want, then we can."

Spencer got up and grabbed his things and we headed out to the car. When we got home, I immediately went up to our room and got in bed. Spencer came up an hour later and got in bed next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I scooted closer to him and he gave me a couple of kisses on the lips.

"I love you, Happy Birthday." He murmured to me.

**OKAY SOOO ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. I'M SORRY. ERRMM…. WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW. OH AND I SAW IN THE REVIEWS I NUMBER OF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THEIR LIFE IN ANOTHER STORY SO I GUESS I WILL BUT HERE'S A QUESTION. SHOULD I DO TWO YEARS LATER, THREE, FOUR, WHEN? OH AND I WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR THAT STORY BTW. SO YEAH BYE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Saturday April 11, 2020**

"His cancer is just not getting better." Mom said to me over the phone. "And he doesn't want to keep fighting."

I breathed out and started to get emotional. "How long does the doctor think he'll have then?"

"They don't exactly know, but probably a year at tops. It all depends on the progression of the cancer."

"We're back." I heard Spencer shout.

"Alright, I have to go."

"Okay Sweets, love you."

I hung up and placed my phone on the little table next to the couch. I saw Brendan run in and jump onto the couch.

"Did you enjoy your day with daddy?" I asked.

Brendan nodded.

I heard Braeden cry through the baby monitor. "I guess he's awake." I got up and walked up the stairs to his room. "Aw, hi baby." I said sweetly picking him up. I walked the crying baby over to the rocking chair and sat in it. "I bet you're hungry huh?" I took my boob out and put it in his mouth. "There you go." Braeden placed his little hand on my boob and stared at me sucking making cute little noises. "You're too cute."

After feeding him, I carried him back down and into the living room where I was before.

"Spencer, I was thinking today and I want to-" I stopped when I saw his parents in the room with him. "Oh hi."

"Hello Teddy." Linda said.

"Hi Teddy." Paul said.

"What were you saying babe." Spencer asked looking up from his phone.

"Never mind, it can wait." I sat on the arm of the couch next to Spencer. "So how long are you guys staying for?"

"They're staying for a week." Spencer said.

"You know Spencer didn't even tell me you guys were coming, but this is great."

"Hmm… I thought I did, I guess it slipped my mind."

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Alright Bren, let's go in the kitchen to get you snack." I handed Spencer the baby and walked into the kitchen with Brendan. "What would you like?" I asked placing him on the kitchen counter.

He shrugged.

"Well would you like an orange?"

He shook his head.

"No? Okay. Would you like a milkshake?"

"Yes!"

"What kind would you like? I could make you chocolate, vanilla, strawberry."

"Chocolate."

I walked over to the fridge and got out the ice cream placing it next to the blender. I walked over to the bowl of fruit and grabbed a banana. I peeled it and broke it in two placing it in the blender. Once the ice cream was soft enough, I scooped some into the blender. Once I had enough, I added some milk and blended it all together. I poured some in a plastic cup for Brendan and some in a glass for me. I opened the fridge and grabbed the whipped cream and put some on top. I then placed a cherry on top.

I carried the his cup to the table and placed it in front of him "There we go, doesn't it look yummy but you have to drink it at the table okay? I don't want a mess in the living room."

"Kay mama."

I grabbed my glass and walked back into the living room. I sat back down but this time on Spencer's lap.

"Babe, do I get some?"

"No, it's all mine."

"Don't count on it." Spencer bent his face down and took some of the whipped cream. "It's good babe, let me have more."

I took a stip. "No, go have some of Brendan's."

"Babe, you don't need all this delicious goodness."

"No, you don't, Mr. Fatty."

Spencer's parents laughed. "Son, you don't need that anyways."

"It's not the matter that I _need_ it, it's the matter that I _want _it_._"

I saw Brendan walk in with a chocolaty mess.

"Sweetie, what happened? It looks like a chocolate volcano erupted on you."

"Sorry mama."

"Go on upstairs so you can get cleaned up." I sighed. All Spencer could do is laugh. "Stop laughing Spencer, it's not funny. It's just another mess to clean up."

"That's what you get for not giving me any, it's called karma."

"No, it's called having a four year old."

I got up and walked up stairs. I went into his bathroom and turned on the bath. I put some bubbles in it and helped him in. I sat on a little chair next to the tub helping him get cleaned. After I was done, I wrapped him in a towel and carried him into his room. I put some fresh, clean pajamas on him.

"There you go, now don't be going getting messy again."

"Kay."

A few hours later, I got into bed.

"Teddy, so what were you going to say earlier?" Spencer asked getting into bed.

"I want to go back to Denver."

"Like move back or visit?"

"No, no not move back unless you do but my dad's cancer is just getting worst and I think I should spend as much time as I can with him as long as he is here because let's face it, he could be gone real soon."

"How soon?"

"My mom said that doctors don't know, it all depends on the progression of it, but probably a year tops."

"He's not taking chemo?"

I shook my head. "The cancer is just getting worse so he doesn't want to fight anymore."

Spencer wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. He kissed my temple. "I'm sorry baby. I know this must be so hard for you." The room was quiet before Spencer ended it. "When do you want to leave?"

"Probably when your parents leave so at the end of the week but I think you and Brendan should stay. I don't want him remembering his grandfather like this and Brady; well he has to come because he needs me."

"How long will you stay then?"

"Maybe a week. I wish I could stay longer but I do have the show and…"

"Babe, maybe you should just quit. I mean we have a lot going on right now in our life, a new baby, your father's health, my music."

"I know, maybe I should, but the thing is I don't want to. I like having a purpose in my life other than being a mom and a wife."

We heard Braeden whimper through the baby monitor.

"I'll get him, you stay in bed." Spencer said. A minute later, he brought in the crying baby. I held my hands out so he would give me him.

"Aw, what's wrong buddy? Did you have a night mare?" I bent down and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry mommy's here, mommy and daddy."

I sung him a little lullaby as I rocked him in my arms and laid him in the middle of me and Spencer in our bed. I laid down next to him and Spencer reached over giving me a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." I murmured back.

**OKAY SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! UMM… SO TO THAT ONE GUEST REVIEW WHO SAID I SHOULD DO THE NEXT STORY TWO YEARS LATER STARTING WITH TEDDY GIVING BIRTH TO HER THIRD CHILD, OMG I HAD THAT SAME IDEA. HAHA, ANYWAYS, I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wednesday April 22, 2020**

"Aw, you are! I'm so happy for you guys, how far along are you?"

"Ten weeks." Skylar said smiling.

"What are you hoping for?"

"I want a little girl of course."

"Well don't be getting too hopeful on that, I'm starting to think us Duncan's only bear boys."

"Well I'm not a Duncan, I mean I am but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean." Skylar handed me back Braeden. "What do you think about my dad?"

"Oh, it's really sad watching him just waste away now but it must be harder on Charlie on Toby."

"By far, I can't imagine how they feel living and watching him go downhill. They just need all the love and support from all of us."

"Yeah but at least Charlie has all those video diaries you filmed to remember Bob as, what he was."

"I'm happy I filmed those now, I think I'll need to make an extra copy for me to keep. And I could show them to my kids so they can see what he was somewhat like."

"That would be great especially for Brendan. I'm sure he'll remember him vaguely and would want to know more about him."

I saw Charlie barge into the house followed by mom close behind.

"Hey Char, how was school?" I asked. She ignored me and ran up and slammed her door shut.

"Gosh, someone's in a mood." Sky said.

"I don't know what to do with her anymore. She's been acting up since hearing about dad." Mom sat on the couch. "I just don't know what to do."

I breathed out. "I'll go talk to her." I handed Skylar Brady and walked up. I knocked on the door but Charlie shouted _Go away!_ I ignored her of course and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Char." I said walking in. I saw her on her bed laying there on her phone.

"Teddy, go away." She huffed.

I breathed out and sat next to her on her bed in a crisscross position. "Char, what's wrong? You've just haven't been yourself lately, ever since hearing about dad."

"It's not fair, it's just not fair!"

"I know, I know."

"He won't be here for all my big achievements, when I get married, when I have my first kid, none of it. I don't even remember a time when he didn't have cancer."

I rubbed Charlie's back. "It's hard for me to remember too, it's hard for me too. But I have something I'll give you that will bring back the memories from _before_."

"W-What is it?"

"Well, it's a surprise and I want to give to you when you are fourteen." I paused. "Charlie, I know it must be hard for you and Toby but it's hard on all of us. Just imagine mom for instance, she is losing the only man she really only _loved_, her children are losing a father they deeply love." I paused again. "We really _hate_ how your attitude has been lately. We, I know it's hard but it doesn't mean start acting up over it. It's just a part of life."

"But why does it have to be a part of _our_ life? It's not fair!"

"Well, life is unfair like this but we are _not_ the only family suffering from this, we are _not_ the only kids losing a parent from it."

Charlie quickly hugged onto me and cried into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and hugged onto her brushing my fingers through her long blonde hair. Seeing my ten year old sister cry just wanted me to cry, it _broke my heart._

"We'll get through this no matter what happens, what hits us, I promise." I murmured.

**WEEEEEEELLLLLL, SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN, I KNOW. SOOOOO, I THOUGHT I WOULD END THIS STORY WITH THIRTY CHAPTERS, BUT I DON'T KNOW NOW… I'LL SEE. SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS AND YEAH BYE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sunday May 3, 2020**

Today we are baptizing Braeden. Spencer and I thought long and hard who we should choose as the god parents. We chose PJ and Sky as Brendan's god parents. After thinking we made a decision to pick Spencer's cousin Amber and my cousin Miles to be the god parents. We asked the same priest who married us to baptize him. A lot of our family and some friends are coming to celebrate this happy time. This could also be the one of last get togethers with everyone together with my dad around.

After the service, we all went out to lunch at a restaurant in Santa Monica. The restaurant is basically right on the beach, which has a gorgeous view. After we all ate, we all walked down to the beach and hung out there for the rest of the day.

"Brendan, don't go in the water." I shouted. "I don't want you getting wet." I sat down on the sand and sat Brady on the sand. Spencer walked over to us and sat next to me. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"A beautiful day for my beautiful family." Spencer said.

"Look at Bren, I told him not to play in the water and get wet."

"Hun, just let him have the fun any four year old should have. Just look at him, he's smiling and having so much fun."

I breathed out and placed Brady on my lap. "No, don't eat the sand."

"Babe, if he wants to eat the sand, let him."

"Eww Spencer, no, I'm not allowing my son to eat this nasty sand! It's disgusting."

Spencer laughed.

I saw my dad walking over to us slowly and weakly.

"Hey Teddy, hey Spence."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Mr. Duncan."

"Spencer, come walk with me. I want to talk to you."

"Okay Mr. Duncan."

"Spence, don't."

"Teddy, I promise it won't do or say anything mean." Dad said.

Spencer got up and walked with my dad. I wonder what my dad wants to talk to him about.

**Spencer's POV**

"So Mr. Duncan, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"First of all, call me Bob. Second, I want to talk to you about Teddy, my daughter. Obviously I'm not going to be here much longer and I won't be able to be there for her or any of my kids for the matter of fact."

"I think I understand what you're getting at. You want me to be there for her and protect her and be supportive."

"Exactly, I want to be sure my baby girl will be _okay when I'm gone_."

I licked my lips. "You know I love your daughter and I _always_ will. You have nothing to worry about. I'll _always _be there for her, protect her, support her, and love her."

"That makes me happy to hear. Now I have another thing to say, Charlie. I want to be sure you and the boys will be tuff on her boyfriends since I probably won't be around to be. I want the best for her just like I want the _best_ for all my kids and I think you are the best for Teddy."

"Thank you, Bob."

**Teddy POV**

"What did you and my dad talk about?" I asked when Spencer sat back down next to me.

He wrapped his right arm around me and leaned on his left. "Just about you."

"Me?" I said in a surprise tone. "What about me?"

"He just wants to be sure you will be okay when he's gone."

I smiled and rubbed the back of his head with my hand. "I will be as long as I am with you."

"I told him he has nothing to worry about. I would put myself in danger for you and the kids just to be sure you are safe."

I smiled and pushed his head down to kiss him.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Brendan shouted.

Spencer and my lips broke and saw him running towards us.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"Look what I found!" He held up some shells.

"Oh they're gorgeous baby." I said.

Spencer grabbed his son and placed him on his lap. I leaned my head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Oh look at this cute little family." Linda said walking over to us.

"We are pretty cute, huh babe?" Spencer said.

I smiled. "The cutest."


	30. Chapter 30

**Tuesday May 19, 2020**

"Happy one year." Spencer murmured when we woke up.

I smiled and murmured back. "Happy one year."

Spencer scooted closer to me and gave me a kiss.

I pushed Spencer face away. "Eww… your breath stinks."

Spencer chuckled. "What, you don't like my morning breathe?" He blew.

"I love you but I don't love your mouth right now." I turned over and reached over to the night stand to grab my phone. I looked at what time it was. "I need to get up." I breathed.

"No don't." Spencer pulled me down. "Stay in bed longer with me, love."

"You know I can't." I slowly dragged myself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Spencer got up out of bed as I took of my clothes to get in. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me placing his hands on my butt.

"You know you got a cute ass babe."

My face started to turn red. Spencer moved the top of his finger up and down my spine.

"Stop trying to seduce me."

"I can't help it, you're just so sexy." Spencer breathed on my neck. "I think you got sexier within a year."

"Babe, stop, I really need to get ready."

"Let me shower with you."

I smiled and got on my tippy toes. "Hurry up then." I opened the door to the shower and Spencer quickly followed. Spencer picked me up and gave me more kisses.

After showering, I got dress. Spencer kept bothering me and trying to seduce me. Spencer kept trying to kiss my neck and I kept pushing him away.

"Baby, please stop. I promise we can do something tonight, now isn't the time."

"Tonight is so long from now. I want you right now"

I pushed him away. "It'll be worth the wait." I heard Braeden through the baby monitor. "Go get Braeden oh and there's a bottle in the fridge to feed him."

"And now I'm on daddy duty." Spencer said leaving the room. "Not my ideal anniversary."

I laughed and finished getting ready. I headed down and gave Spencer a kiss before I left.

"I love you. I'll see you later."

"Love you baby."

**Spencer's POV**

"Brady, mommy and I are going to have sex tonight so don't bother us with crying. Don't tell her I told you our plans." He continued to suck on his bottle. "What should daddy get mommy besides his love for her?" I saw Brendan walk down. "Good Morning, B."

"Morning daddy."

I placed a bowl and spoon on the table so he could have some cereal. I poured his favorite cereal and poured some milk in the bowl.

"B, you gotta help me think what to get mommy for our anniversary."

"Anniversary?' He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah our wedding anniversary; remember a year ago mommy and I got married?"

He nodded as he put the spoon in his mouth.

After he ate, the three of us left. I took them to the mall and I looked at jewelry for her. I found a necklace I really liked and it wasn't too expensive and not too cheap. I bought it and then we went to a flower store and I bought her some roses.

When we got back home, I was relieved she wasn't back. I had time to set everything up for her.

**Teddy POV**

"Mmm… What smells so good in here?" I shouted when I walked into the house. I walked into the kitchen to see what Spencer was cooking. "Hey baby."

"You know, I was expecting you home sooner than this." He glanced down at his watch on his wrist. "It's already six."

"I know, I'm sorry, I had to do a few things after work, and there was a meeting I had to attend and…"

"Its fine darling, we can now spend the rest of our anniversary together."

I walked over to Spencer to give him a kiss but I was more surprise seeing what he was wearing.

"Umm… Spence, what cha wearing?"

He smirked. "Absolutely nothing."

"I can see." He was only wearing an apron. "Where's the kids?"

"Des is watching them. You should know I wouldn't do this if they were here. I'm not an irresponsible dad, you know."

I smiled. "I know."

I walked over to him and got onto my tippy toes to kiss him. He pulled away and turned off the stove and the oven quickly. Spencer then picked me up and placed me on the counter. He continued to kiss me and started to take my shirt off. I started to heavy breathe as he kissed up and down my neck.

"S-Spencer, we can't do it here, not where we eat and make our meals."

Spencer knew I was right and picked me up and carried me quickly up to our room. There were rose petals all around our bed. Spencer laid me on our bed and got on top of me. He pulled off my bottoms and took of my bra. He rubbed his body against mine which felt so good. He slipped his hand down and pulled my skimpy panties off. A few moments later, Spencer put a condom on and quickly put his cock inside me. This was really the first time having sex since the baby has been born.

Spencer was moving slow and steady at first but eventually went fast and faster slamming it inside me. I was moaning pretty loud and I didn't have to worry about since the kids aren't home. He slowed down for a moment and then went faster again. We changed positions throughout the night.

I collapsed on Spencer when we finished. I was all sweaty and out of breath at the end. I had sensation flowing through my body, it was truly amazing. Spencer leaned his head down and continued to kiss me as we lay in bed.

"I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Teddy."

The next morning I woke up pretty sore. I looked over to my left and saw on his side awake smiling at me. I smiled back and snuck a kiss.

"I have something for you." He smiled reaching over to get something.

"What, there's more after last night."

Spencer handed me a silver rectangular box. I opened it and gasped seeing a gorgeous necklace.

"It's beautiful." The necklace had two hearts attached to each other with diamonds around the one heart and and smaller heart as our May anniversary gem. The necklace also had our names engraved on it as _Spencer Heart Teddy._ "Thank you, I love it."

"And I love you."

**OKAY WELL I DON'T KNOW… I'LL WAIT TO SEE IN THE REVIEWS. SHOULD I JUST END THIS HERE OR CONTINUE BECAUSE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE, I KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO END IT THEN BUT IF I SHOULD JUST END IT WITH THIS CHAPTER THEN, IN MY NEXT STORY, I'LL JUST INCLUDE IT. ANY WAY YOU WILL GET IT. SO IF THIS HAPPENS TO BE MY LAST CHAPTER, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED READING IT AND THANKS FOR READING IT! BYE!**


End file.
